


唱一唱那流畅的下行小调

by Junezy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junezy/pseuds/Junezy
Summary: 11-13年发过贴吧的各种短篇。每篇独立，非国设，各种各样的AU。cp是露中。“那我们走吧。”他说。“我带你，逃出这个世界。”——Carrying you人人都知道优秀快活的伊万·布拉津斯基。只有王耀知道星夜下安宁忧郁的伊万·布拉津斯基。——星夜不要担心，耀，我不会疯到把自己耳朵割下来——我想要的是向日葵的颜色，可不是那种黏嗒嗒的暗哑的红。——向日葵之色王耀做题实在是烦了，便向窗外瞥了那么一眼，却冷不丁地看见一头银发扎眼地路过。冬季白得透明的阳光洒在他的面孔上，好像是从梦中走出的神一样。——Blue regret“战后我发现生活本身比战争还要麻烦……正是因为曾经是朋友，曾经互不设防，在理想主义退去之后，现实是必定会让你们开始互相防备的。”——寻找我此行是为了拜访一位我十分敬仰的诗人的故居。他以对爱情的高尚赞颂与其爱人的神秘著称，而他最伟大的作品均是在汉普斯泰德这间已显破败的房屋内写就的。——明亮的星在无人的小巷中将头高高昂起。黑色狭窄的缝隙中泄露一片模糊的星空。王耀知道，他的生活被打碎了，再怎么骗自己也无法甘心了。——Breaking and entering
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Carrying you 君をのせて

男人用力推开厚重的木门。屋檐上低挂着的冰柱使他不得不低着头，但还是免不了撞落几个。  
屋里的老工匠从眼镜上方看清这个裹着厚重大衣像熊一样的男子，很是默契笑了笑，转身将一只精巧的盒子递给了他。  
男人接过了盒子，放入黑色的绸袋中，有些笨拙地揣进口袋。他微笑着向老工匠道谢，帽子上融化的水珠与军徽一起闪闪发亮。  
“是送给姑娘的么？”老工匠打趣般问道。  
“嘿嘿，可不能这么说。”男人打理好帽子准备出门，又回过头来。“您还打算一直这么做下去吗？”  
老工匠收拾着桌面：“不，这是最后一个。”他回头看着男人，宁静的笑容在雪地反射的阳光中有些失真。  
男人笑了笑，推门回到风雪中，只留下门上的铃铛轻轻摇动。

从王耀有记忆开始，自己就住在海边的小木屋中。与他一起生活的还有两个弟弟叫港和菊，还有一个妹妹叫湾。港不善言语，但捕鱼是一把好手；菊也很害羞，但开船技术超棒。湾则与他们都不同，是很活泼的女孩子，每天总有说不完的话和笑不完的事。耀想想其实这也不错。  
而且仿佛从一开始，隔壁不远处的那一家就在那里了。那家有两个女孩子，短发的是姐姐冬妮娅，王耀从来不好意思直视她；长发的是妹妹娜塔，虽然看起来很可爱但不知为何总是很凶的样子。他们家还有一个男孩子叫伊万，一个很高大的壮小伙儿。王耀有时看见他打着赤膊干活就会有一种微妙的感觉，才意识到自己的小胳膊小腿真是不够威武。  
伊万有时像是觉察到他的目光，从手中的活计中抬出头来，朝这个纤细的少年微笑。王耀会出神地想，究竟是什么样的皮肤才能在海风中保持如此雪白啊。  
当然王耀也不会呆滞很久，回过神来的第一件事就是红了脸，像小姑娘一样躲闪着目光。

王耀向弟弟提过好多次自己也想去打鱼，但港和菊总是拒绝并有一种隐笑的样子。后来还是湾叽叽喳喳调侃他说，哥你去了连船也压不住。说完就咯吱咯吱地笑。  
于是王耀像赌气一样每日上山打柴，背一大捧回来向湾证明自己还是相当有力气的。这时湾往往一边准备做饭，一边有意无意地笑说，是不是又遇上隔壁的伊万啦？  
当然不是。王耀有点生气。那个伊万隔三差五才会上山，才没我这么勤快咧。  
不过王耀没敢承认，每次遇到伊万他背回的木头总是微妙地多了一些。  
一次王耀问伊万为什么他不会每天都来，伊万说他还要打鱼呀，他才不会让女孩子上山下海的。  
王耀有些兴奋地说对啊对啊，我也从来不麻烦女孩子的。  
结果伊万瞪圆了眼睛，半晌才说难道你不是女孩子吗。  
王耀踢人很厉害的。那天伊万一直滚到了半山腰。

过两天气消了之后，王耀有些不安。最近都没有看到伊万那家伙。自己下手会不会太重了一点。  
他曾想和湾湾商量要不要去道歉，但湾湾一看见他就露出一副“你的诡计我知道了”的表情，让王耀有些战战兢兢的。  
干吗呀这是。王耀有些心虚地表示愤慨，向门口走去以示自己很生气，却在开门的一瞬间，惊讶地看见伊万人畜无害的笑脸。  
他捧出一个小小的玻璃瓶，有点不好意思地说，打鱼的时候遇上这个，送给你权当是道歉好不好。  
王耀看见玻璃瓶里傲慢地游弋的鱼，心里像是被温柔地挠了一爪。  
王耀把玻璃瓶放在阳光最充足的地方，有时对着它发呆。湾湾每次换水都会露出那种诡笑，王耀心里毛毛的。

一天晚上吃饭时，港和菊看见了瓶里的小鱼，露出一脸惊讶。  
哥，这是哪里来的？港睁大眼睛问耀。  
湾抢着回答，那是隔壁的伊万送给大哥的啦。说完还意味深长地向往耀瞟了两眼。  
好厉害。港轻声惊叹。这是最北边的海里才会有的鱼呢，据说是世界的边界了。  
一直低头逗鱼的菊忽然抬头。大哥你问问怎样才能去那里，在下也想要送给大哥。他这么说着。

王耀算好了伊万会来，在半山腰等着他，伊万见到他时有些惊讶，说你难道还在生气吗？  
王耀摇摇头说不是的，我要带你去一个地方。  
伊万跟着王耀不停地向上爬，此时他才真正意识到自己是小看了这个小家伙了。他这会儿已经快断气了，而那个小小的身影还在蹦蹦跳跳不知疲倦。  
到一块岩石上王耀停了下来，伊万得救似的问终于到了吗。令他失望的是王耀依旧一脸若有所思地向上望。  
王耀终于注意到身后的狗熊气喘如牛。此时他站在大石头上居高临下地看着伊万，笑得很是自得。  
怎么能让你轻易到达——那个地方，可是我独享的城堡。

伊万猛一抬头看见那浓重的阴森眼圈还以为娜塔在这里埋伏他，吓得他差点再滚回半山腰去。然而很快他就发现那不过是可笑到可爱的神奇生物并且人家从头至尾就没有正眼瞧过自己一眼。  
随即他便看见神奇生物以一脸憨呆样压倒了王耀，紧接着他们就在地上翻滚起来。王耀哈哈哈的笑声让伊万觉得他好像是个小孩子；但与神奇生物相比他显然更适合家长的角色——但更显然的是此时他们滚得不亦乐乎根本没有逻辑可言。伊万站在原地都没有条理来思考不知所措是怎样的情感。  
之后王耀很尽兴地停了下来，捏着神奇生物的包子脸像是在把伊万介绍给它。在那生物缓缓移动意味深长的目光最终正视自己时，伊万竟然有了一种微妙的紧张感。也不知是好是坏，神奇生物不过淡定地瞟了他一眼，就自动抱成团，滚到看不见的地方去了。  
“滚滚害羞啦，不要介意。”王耀示意伊万继续向前走。“混熟了以后伊万你也可以抱着它翻滚哦，超舒适的。”  
“不，不用了。”伊万想象着酷似娜塔的阴沉眼圈接近自己便不由打颤。“我更愿意看我的鱼游来游去。”  
“啊，说到这个。”王耀看起来有些犹豫。“你可以告诉我是怎么捕到的吗？我的弟弟好像也很喜欢。”还没等伊万开口，王耀又急忙补充：“如果能告诉我的话，我会带你去我的城堡哦——啊，听起来好像很恶劣呢……呃也不是啦不是到门口才逼着你交易……不过是……”  
王耀有些词穷，低头纠结着怎样表达才不失礼。伊万觉得好笑，随手揉乱了他的头发：“好啦好啦，先去看看你的宝藏。”

拨开树丛的瞬间强光让伊万有些晕眩，而真正打量起景色来他已无法顺畅地呼吸。  
山顶的风将王耀的鼻子吹得很红。王耀吸了吸鼻子，眯着眼睛也是一副隐忍的自豪：“这是岛上最高的地方了。今天以前都只有我一个人能到这里。”  
“真、真的好漂亮呢……”伊万看起来也相当惊喜。他有些笨拙地缓缓移动，甚至有些颤抖地将手向上探去。  
还是第一次离天空这么近呢……  
王耀看着伊万像小孩子一样的神情，忽然有了一种温柔的感觉。  
“你说，天空是怎样的？”伊万笑着问王耀。阳光白得透明，洒在伊万身上闪闪发光。  
“天空，大约是圆的水晶吧。”王耀随着伊万放松地坐了下来。王耀曾无数次躺在这里想着这种会被人笑话的事情，但今天的伊万却像自己总是期望的那样，让自己有了倾诉的欲望。“应该是那种半透明的很漂亮的水晶笼罩着这个世界，看起来很漂亮，并且可以保护整个世界。”  
伊万叼了根草，躺下来，将头仰向天空，轻声微笑出来：“对呢，真是相当美丽的天空。只不过，这样的水晶会不会有破掉的一天呢……”  
“不会啦阿鲁。”王耀在极其放松的状态下口癖就会冒出来，但随即他又犹豫了。“呃，应该是不会的吧……”  
如果真有天空破碎的那一天，他又该怎么办？王耀想不出。  
“你在想什么？不过是逗你的，别这么早就开始深沉啊。”伊万坐起身来，面对着王耀。  
“哎？没有啦……但是确实有点不安了阿鲁……”  
“实在不行的话，你愿不愿意到我这里？”王耀有些惊讶地抬头，看见伊万依旧是微笑地看着自己。他催促王耀站起来，指向北方，让王耀向最远处看。  
“那是我的领地，我的鱼也在那里。”伊万握住王耀的肩膀，站在他身后指着方向。  
“如果真有那么一天，我会带你去我的领地——那是这个世界的边界，是独属我一人的乐土。”  
“如果，你的乐土也不见了呢？”王耀呆呆地问。  
伊万站到了王耀面前，抓住他的手，依旧是那样的微笑。  
“那我们走吧。”他说。“我带你，逃出这个世界。”

男人在面向道路的杂货铺买了一瓶小小的伏特加，随意地倚靠在灰色的砖墙上，看街上裹着厚重冬衣的人们神色紧张地来回走动。  
一个人走得太急，滑倒在路上，却因为穿得太多挣扎了好久才爬起来。男人笑了两声，发现周围的人都用凶恶的眼神盯着自己，就赶紧向嘴里灌了几口伏特加。  
他扔掉酒瓶，将帽子拿在手里，掸了掸上面的雪。他盯着帽子上的军徽，最后干笑两声，把帽子再次戴好在头上。  
总有一个地方，我们可以活下去。男人想起那人听见宣战书的广播时从心底生出的绝望。  
他摸了摸口袋。很好，东西鼓囊囊的还在那里。  
等着我。男子想。我们一起去那个梦想中的世界。你可以拥有最高的山峰，我可以拥有最广阔的海域。我们可以捕很多的鱼虾，种大片大片的向日葵。没有人能打扰我们；不会有战火——当然也不会有这种恼人的东西。  
城里响起凄厉的警报，街上的行人尖叫着四处逃散。男子像是不屑地将头仰起，注视着迫近的梦魇。

吃晚饭的时候一直埋头扒饭的港忽然停了下来，说最近好像出了什么事，海里的鱼变得难捕了。  
湾也点头说，你看天色，都更加频繁地阴沉了。  
王耀有些担心地问会不会有事啊。  
菊放下碗筷。没事的，大哥。他的脸上没什么表情。  
应该，没事的吧。

王耀觉得自己已经睡了很久了，但天空还是没有亮起来。  
水漏中的水早就滴完了。王耀也搞不清出了什么事，现在究竟是夜里还是白天。  
王耀决定起床。他来到房间外，看见弟妹们都坐在了那里，看上去很不安。湾绞着衣摆，咬着下唇看着王耀。  
实话说王耀也不知道是怎么回事，但他作为哥哥必须打起精神来。他安排湾湾去做饭，然后让港和菊帮忙生火。他犹豫了片刻，拿起外衣出了门。  
没有了光芒，温度也冷多了。王耀小吸了一口气，敲开了伊万家的门。正想着会是姐姐还是妹妹来开门的时候，伊万就出现在自己眼前。  
“我看见你来了。”伊万指了指王耀来的路。“进来吧。我大约知道你要问什么。”

“你是说，这在最北边的海里，是常有的事？”王耀。  
“对啊。”伊万笑着说。娜塔和冬妮娅如往常一样地忙碌着，让人很安心。  
“可是，为什么这片陆地会有呢？”  
“……”伊万的笑容褪去几分。“我不知道。大约……是出了什么事吧……”  
“别这么说啊，万尼亚。”冬妮娅亲昵地拍拍伊万的头。“说不准是上帝给我们的超长休假呢，开心点吧。今天来次篝火晚会怎么样？”她又朝王耀灿烂地笑了。“当然小耀一家也一定要来噢。”

反正天也一直黑着，也就没有了什么白天与晚上的差别。冬妮娅很快就来敲门说，篝火准备好了，一起去吧。  
王耀很喜欢篝火，特别是点点飘向天空的火星，虽然线路扭扭曲曲但总是向上升腾，有一种别样的神圣味道。  
天上没有什么星星，也没有月亮。篝火的光芒像是画出一道屏障，圈出一个属于自己的小小的温暖世界。王耀对黑暗有种本能的不安，在夜里也常常点着灯。而在这样令人惶惑的黑暗中，他却隐约感到一种宁静。  
湾很热心地帮伊万家的姐妹俩忙着烤鱼。王耀不太喜欢烤的东西，但湾开心的样子还是让他很期待。港和菊与伊万交流出海的事情，王耀拨弄着火堆听着，不时与他们一起笑得畅快。  
“大家干坐着多没意思啊。”冬妮娅笑眯眯地将烤鱼分给大家，接着用手搓揉一下围裙：“娜塔！来跳舞吧。”  
湾大声说着好啊好啊，但娜塔站在原地，有些不情愿的样子。  
“湾湾！”王耀觉得有些失礼，但伊万挡住了他。  
“娜塔，把围裙换下来，再把我的手风琴拿来——我来伴奏，好不好？”  
娜塔的表情瞬间焕发了起来。她用力点着头，飞快地向小屋跑去。  
伊万笑着目送妹妹的身影远去，又回过头来看似漫不经心地盯着王耀。“一会儿，大家都要跳舞哦。”

回到床上很久王耀还是睡不着。虽然洗了澡也换了衣服但烤鱼的味道还是一直萦绕。王耀有些烦闷地挠着头，仿佛那撩拨着人的心绪的味道就隐藏在头发里。但王耀立刻又想起伊万曾经一把摸过这把头发，便像避嫌似的把手迅速缩了回来。  
聚会上发生的事情总是在脑海中沉沉浮浮，即使王耀勒令自己要专心睡觉，这样那样的思绪还是不停冒出来。伊万坚持王耀一定要学着跳舞，还特地将手风琴塞给娜塔亲自上场。湾表情诡异地把港和菊拉回一边坐下，于是只有他们两个人站在那里。  
王耀觉得很难为情，但伊万坚持让他先跳起来。王耀很是难堪地让伊万握住自己的手。他甚至觉得伊万故意扯了一下他的头发。他有些怨毒地盯过去，伊万却还是那张笑脸。  
王耀还是很灵巧的，什么左三下右三下的舞步只要用心也不是什么难事。当王耀静下心来终于跟上音乐的节奏时，他抬眼便看见了伊万温柔的目光。  
如果不是后来适时的掌声，王耀也许会这样愣下去。  
他把头埋进被子，怨恨地想着，却又舍不得不想。  
“大哥，还醒着吗？”  
仿佛心事被发现，王耀在黑暗中红了脸：“菊吗？怎么了？”  
“啊……是这样，在下想要出海，所以告诉大哥一声。”隔了门板，菊的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“啊，好的。小心一些啊。”王耀想着已经到白天的时候了吗。  
但很快他又觉得不对劲：“菊，港呢？港跟你在一起吗？”  
已经没有了回答。

男人跟着人群进入了一个逼仄的地下室。他坐在很靠近出口的地方。其他的人都以防备的目光看着陌生人，只有些不懂事的胆大者死死盯着帽子上的金属片。  
男人很自然地将帽子脱下塞到身后，接着将口袋中的黑绸小袋掏出来摩挲着。  
坐在旁边的小伙子有些耐不住好奇，便问这是什么。  
“一个完美的世界。”男子淡淡地说。“给朋友的一个完美的世界。”  
“是战友吗？”小伙子似乎有些激动。  
“要这么说也可以。”男子的语气很温和。“是在中国认识的。”  
“中国人？”  
“嗯。是的。去中国支援的时候受伤了，他是随军的医生。”  
“现在也在这边吗？”  
“嗯。因为中国很乱，所以执意把他带来了。”  
“很乱？可是现在哪里时局不乱。”对面的一个老人忽然严厉地开了口。“带他来继续钻防空洞？”  
“至少那时俄国算和平了。”男子低着头，不咸不淡地搓揉着绸袋。“总觉得，在一起会好一点吧……”  
沉默笼罩了人们，只有外面无处不在的低沉轰鸣声。老人忽然叹息出声：“那飞机，是到营地去的吧。”  
“是啊。”男子简短地回答。他已经站起身来，准备踏上楼梯。“不快点回去可就糟了。”

王耀一直有种隐隐的不安，而这不安在愈加清晰的风浪声中终于占据了整个意识。  
王耀先敲了港的门。门一下子就开了，王耀看见港的一刻就明白了。  
“船不在了吧阿鲁。”王耀有些认命地开口。外面的风声袭击着窗户，港的脸上也开始出现古怪的神情。  
“我们，要去找他吗？”港说着。  
隔壁的房间突然传来破碎的声音。王耀立刻打开房门，冲了进去。台灯开着，花瓶的碎片散了一地，王耀从山上带回的梅花无力地倒在一滩水迹中。湾就伏在桌上，后背剧烈地起伏着。  
王耀和港将湾抱到床上平躺着。湾紧皱着眉头不安地扭动，微睁的眼睛看见王耀，一把抓住兄长的手。  
“哥，哥，”湾的声音略带哭腔。“我的头好晕，好难受。”  
耀和港都有些不知所措。港试探性地让王耀留在这里，自己去找菊。  
不，不行。王耀干脆地拒绝。我要你必须留在这里守着湾，哪儿也不许去。  
耀像是怕港追出来似地跑了出去。他从未见过如此可怖的景色，大海像是沸腾般翻滚着。他好像还听见大地内部的低沉声响，似乎有一条恶龙正在怒吼。  
心中的不安更甚，但王耀强迫自己忽视，他记得自己要找菊回来。于是他狂奔向伊万家那盏亮着的灯。

娜塔似乎也像湾一样，躺在沙发上喘着粗气，表情痛苦地扭曲着。冬妮娅抱歉地向王耀笑笑，转身开始试图让娜塔吃些什么。  
王耀有些尴尬地站在那里等伊万忙活他的妹妹。伊万明显地加快了洗毛巾的速度。把毛巾安稳地贴在娜塔额头上之后，他终于以询问的眼光看向王耀。  
王耀简明扼要地说明了来意。一时间房里很寂静。王耀忽然觉察到自己的失礼——人家家里也是一团糟啊。王耀有些窘迫地补充，因为家里只有一条船，所以不得不来借，他自己就可以开，不用劳烦别人。  
“这个天气竟然出海了。”伊万看向窗外，喃喃自语。  
“可是小耀没怎么出过海吧？”冬妮娅有些忧虑地笑着问。  
王耀只能点头。  
“万尼亚，那你就去吧。”冬妮娅转头用含笑的眼睛望向伊万，伊万也一副了然的样子。“那么，娜塔就拜托你了。”  
王耀有些意外。他迟疑地看着伊万准备出门。“不要紧吗？你的妹妹都已经这样了……”  
“不要紧。”伊万对着他笑了出来。“你是我无论如何也想帮助的人。”

港在桌边坐着，安静地看着湾桌上乱七八糟的小东西：有自己和菊从海上带回来的珊瑚之类的，有王耀从山上带回的漂亮的石头和树叶，还有大约是她自己在沙滩上拾来的贝壳。  
港忽然感觉很温馨。暖黄的灯光，就是家的感觉。  
一阵风猛烈撞击了窗户。那一瞬间，港也感到一种眩晕，仿佛世界是正在滚动的球体，上下颠簸着。  
恐惧瞬间充满了内心。  
“港！”安静睡了好一会儿，湾睁开眼睛大声喊着。  
“怎么了？”港赶紧坐到床边。  
湾却像平时那样调皮地笑了：“我就说啊，我们俩的名字很好玩嘛？”  
“你感觉好啦？”  
“不要打岔——合起来就是‘港湾’呢！你没有觉得很有趣吗？”  
“哪里有趣啊……”  
“哪里都有趣！”湾有些费力地从床上直起身，咯咯地笑着：“所以说啊，大哥起名多艺术啊，你别老是想着去改什么乱七八糟的名字！”  
“……你这种家伙没有资格说我。”  
“喂，港。”湾的表情又瞬间严肃了。“大哥现在应该在海上吧？”  
“嗯。”  
湾叹了口气：“不知道醒来的时候，第一眼看见的是怎样的人呢……”  
港看着那张熟悉的脸上陌生的落寞神情，沉默了一会儿。  
“如果有湾的话，大约也一定有港吧。”  
“大哥呢？”  
“自然是有的。”  
港依旧板着面孔，但湾已经笑了出来。平静的灯光突然猛烈抖动，直到黑暗吞没了一切。

男子奋力地跑着，他甚至很有雄心地感觉自己赶上了飞机。唯一让他分神的是口袋里的东西，它正随着跑步的频率上下颠簸翻滚，让男子担心它会变得一团糟。  
终于进入旷野的时候，男子清晰地认识到自己是不能赶在飞机到达之前回去指挥了，但他还是不愿意放弃。他看见一辆车，似乎是被惊慌的逃命者落下的。男子对不见的懦夫嘲笑了一下，毫不迟疑地向飞机方向追去。  
他不禁又想起那人，想起那人在副座上被吹起的长发——他曾恶作剧般一把摸过，厚脸皮地看他气恼的样子。  
那人说，他想要的不多，不过是一个大家都能安安静静生活的地方，可以悠闲地打鱼或砍柴，维持小小的平静生活。说这话的时候，他的弟妹刚在爆炸中丧生。  
所以男子要带他来，带他到自己的领地。他像一只护家的狗一样忠诚而醉心于俄罗斯，但不久之后军队就开始被调往西面。  
“你在躲什么？”那人笑着问他。他脸色煞白，感到羞愧到不敢直视那双琥珀色的眼睛，那人却可以笑着问他。  
已经无处可退了，不是吗。  
无处可退了。男人想着，却又不甘心。  
炸弹在四周如雨点落下。男子知道自己逃不出，但只能前进。  
他知道会有这么一刻。被热浪掀翻的时候，他也只不过嘲笑自己果然不配有奇迹。  
然而他又立刻惊恐了，因为他看见路基上那个黑色的绸袋，匣子开了，里面的东西滚了出来。  
他奋力跃起想要去取，但激烈飞扬的尘土，掩盖了所有事物。

王耀上船不久就听见了不同寻常的巨响。那条恶龙终于跑出来了。王耀很是不可思议地想着。海上非常颠簸，王耀有些晕，思维也就不受控制地想一些奇奇怪怪的东西。  
伊万似乎也很少遇见这样的状况。他使劲拉帆，全身都在摇摆，仿佛与帆一样，被风吹得狼狈。  
“不要往后看，王耀！”他在风中咆哮着。“勇往直前的人永远不要向后看！”  
实话说王耀觉得伊万激动得有些不正常。他扶住桅杆，缓慢地站起向后眺望。  
又何必再望呢。巨石与土块翻滚倾泻而下，淹没了小小的黄色光点，在黑夜的压迫下，根本没什么好看的。  
原来，一直认为最安全的土地，也有像大海一样愤怒的一天。  
王耀紧紧地抱住了桅杆。又是一个浪头打在船上，王耀不得不眯起眼。他感到不像海水的硬物打在了头上。  
一个残酷的事实清晰地呈现在脑海中。王耀脑中一切都是混沌的，唯有这件事无比清晰。  
伊万依旧奋力地摇着帆，像是努力压抑着什么。  
那不同寻常的巨响依旧响着，像是土地的轰鸣，也有可能是天空外传来的声音。王耀抬头望着空无一物的漆黑天空。天空之外，又是怎样的世界呢？  
“伊万。”王耀的声音轻轻的，但足够清晰。“去你那里吧。”  
“只有我们两个人也没有办法。去你那里吧。”

王耀有段时间不想思考任何事情，以至于没有感知到放晴的天空和平静下来的海面。伊万最终停止了摇帆，坐到了王耀的身边。  
“我们到了。”伊万平静的脸上没有其他表情。  
“累了么？”王耀依旧仰躺着，望着天空。  
伊万低下头，手指在船板上刻划着。  
“这里很美呢。”王耀平静地说。“天空好像更近了，透明得就像能够看见世界外的东西呢。”  
“……”伊万依旧没有抬头。“我的鱼，都死了。”  
王耀静静地看着他。  
“我想去外面的世界。”伊万也抬起头，看着天空。“这里已经呆不下去了。”  
王耀眯起眼睛。伊万对着他笑了一下。  
“可惜啊，出不去呢。”  
说着，伊万躺在了王耀的身边，同样眯起眼睛看向天空，转而又侧过头来，向王耀微笑。  
“但我们，至少还在一起。不是么。”王耀轻声说。  
在长久的沉默之后，两人都好似没有忧虑地笑了出来，并悄悄握住对方的手。  
“如果天空破碎了怎么办？”伊万说。  
“在一起，就好了。”  
之后他们一起看到，剔透的天空一块块分崩离析。

“王医生！王医生！”在不停的爆炸声中，那人已经忙得焦头烂额。从医疗帐篷外又火速抬进了一架担架，随从的棕发男子已带着哭腔。“王医生，布拉津斯基上尉他……”  
那人觉得头脑中“轰”了一声，但仍强迫自己镇定下来去对待一个伤员。他尽量不去看男子的脸。伤势很严重，几乎可以放弃了，但那人假装没有看见这个事实。  
“纱布，剪刀，酒精。”他故作镇定地吩咐。“还有一些消炎药，应该还剩一些……”  
“不用了，留给用得上的同志吧。”担架上的男子有些虚弱地说。  
那人不得不去注视男子的脸，却发现一副温柔的笑容。  
“这是答应给你的东西。我说到做到。”男子有些费力地将手中紧攥着的小袋拎起。  
那人用微颤的双手打开袋子，发现已经四分五裂的玻璃球。  
还能依稀分辨出蓝色的海水，绿色葱茏的树木，以及被挤压变形的小木屋。多么完美的世界……只不过现在成为一些破碎的梦。  
“真的很抱歉。不能带给你一个完美的世界。”  
“真的很抱歉，甚至不能陪你走下去……”  
又是一个伤员被抬进，那人扭头进入下一个工作。听到身后棕发男子最终爆发出的呼喊声，却还是无法控制地将头埋入臂膀。

那个破碎的玻璃球一直放在那人的桌上，无论多少次转移也无法丢弃。每次疲惫地趴在桌上睡去时，暖黄的灯光下总有一个碧海蓝天的梦。  
胜利的那一天，那人终于允许自己任性地趴在桌上哭泣。在他微微颤抖的手边，那个破碎的世界中，两个小小的人偶依旧肩并肩躺在一起。他们一个有琥珀色的眼睛，一个有淡金色的头发，就那么安详地睡在那里，从不曾分离。

多好啊。至少，他们依旧在一起。


	2. 星夜

那是谁的背影，只是默默立在夜半的公园。白色的围巾缠绕了他的半个后脑勺，尾端长长地拖曳下来。白金色的头发像是镀上了一层银，在静谧的树影中散发着雪一样温润的光泽——那光泽有些冷，像是从遥远的另一个世界传来，将小小的公园浸染了奇异的氛围。  
是谁……  
王耀不敢出声——或者说忘记了出声，仿佛眼前这人并不属于眼前的世界，一开口就会如梦般破碎。即使是深夜，空气中仍氤氲着淡色的光芒。王耀抬头，头顶是杂乱的星空。  
王耀想起在老屋门前与外公的对话。外公教他认织女星与牛郎星，王耀却看不出阻隔他们的天河。  
“还没到时候呢，傻小子。”外公用蒲扇驱赶夏季江南的蚊虫。“只有到了十二点，银河才会出现；现在王母娘娘还没发现他们呢。”  
可王耀从来没能撑到十二点，所以他一直记得牛郎与织女始终是在一起的。  
王耀呼出的热气凝结为白色的水珠；在异国的天空，他依旧轻易地认出牛郎与织女。  
看来还没到十二点呢。牛郎与织女依旧在一起。  
王耀心中充满安逸。他微眯起双眼。  
星空。雪夜。人影。  
真是最最安宁的景色。

那时王耀刚从实验室里出来，只是突发奇想地往公园一拐。但他随即就后悔了：把腿从雪里拔出来实在是个累活儿，而旁边明明就有一条清扫干净的道路，在半夜到处乱晃可不是什么明智的选择。  
“正常人谁会在这个时候到公园里来啊。”王耀嘲笑着自己。  
但经过转角，那个身影就硬生生地扎进脑海。

王耀轻易地认出那是夜晚的伊万·布拉津斯基。虽说俄国小伙子都人高马大，但这个王耀是绝对不会认错的。伊万是大学里颇有名气的人物，即使是不同系的王耀也小有耳闻：这个年轻的科学家让系里元老级的教授也赞不绝口；据说伊万不用毕业就会被调往研究所；还有人说，伊万·布拉津斯基一定会成为苏联打败美国的功臣哪。  
这么优秀的人，大约也是很骄傲的吧。王耀这么想着。要说他与伊万·布拉津斯基，最多也就是眼熟而已，连招呼也没有打过。印象中的伊万总是被几个学生簇拥着；有时也会看见他与一个红眼睛的男生骂骂咧咧地谈笑。王耀几乎是怀着崇敬的心情注视着他：王耀只是一个安分守己的留学生，勤勤恳恳地学习好回去给祖国建桥修路哪。  
王耀一直以为伊万·布拉津斯基是永远快活的；所以在那个星夜，王耀简直不敢相信，那个传说中的伊万·布拉津斯基，会这么宁静地站在雪地中。  
简直是带着忧郁。

午休时间，王耀开始留意女孩子们叽叽喳喳的私语。  
“伊万他今天又拿了一个满分哪。”  
“伊万要去联欢会上拉手风琴呢。”  
“听说娜塔莎要向伊万告白啦……”  
王耀把头偏向一边忍不住笑出来。  
人人都知道优秀快活的伊万·布拉津斯基。  
只有王耀知道星夜下安宁忧郁的伊万·布拉津斯基。

伊万好像发现了那夜偷窥的少年，开始在路上的偶遇中斜眼睨他。  
王耀以为他会不好意思，但那目光中竟只含着“你敢把我怎样”的调皮的挑衅。  
于是王耀也用眼睨了回去，嘴角却还是忍不住上扬。  
后来伊万更有趣了。在王耀路过的时候，他会冷不丁地推一下身边损友的后背，在损友踉跄后惊讶的抱怨声中向王耀得意地笑。  
还有一次，像是故意地，伊万伸展着双臂，将水瓶举得高高的掠过王耀耳畔，目不斜视的脸上却分明是恶作剧的笑容。  
晚上王耀总会不自觉地想起这个大男孩，然后在被子里无声地窃笑。

组织上的首长来看望他们这些留学生。首长与外公是老战友，所以特别关照王耀。他问王耀，看你心情不错，在苏联开心吗？  
王耀又想起那个快活的伊万·布拉津斯基，就像莫斯科冬日的阳光一样白花花得耀眼。  
是的，很开心。王耀眼睛也弯成了月牙儿。  
首长大笑出来。他很用力地拍着王耀的肩，说着你小子啊你小子。之后他即将出门去的时候，又忽然回过头来。那笑容还残留在脸上。  
也可别太开心了。他这么说着。

王耀有时候就在想，白天的伊万那样快活，夜晚的伊万怎么又会如此忧伤？  
随即他又嘲笑自己自作多情。他又没看见伊万的表情，为什么伊万就不能同他一样，不过是被艰难的实验给耽误了呢。  
可那一幕，王耀真心地觉得忧伤。王耀不是个多愁善感的人，但星空下的伊万就这么扎进他的心里，怎么也拔不出来。  
不过，听说苏联人都是小文青来着。王耀想。  
或许，是有什么伤心事吧。

事情来得或许是有预兆的，但王耀并不是多么细心的家伙，他没在意周围苏联学生的指指点点。  
那日，他与同乡在校园里走着，路过的伊万也照例向他行了个注目礼。在他回以微笑的过程中同乡的表情微妙地变化了。他把王耀拉到一边，神情严肃地问：“你认识伊万·布拉津斯基？”  
“呃……”王耀不知道该怎么回答。虽然已经把伊万当成朋友，但这时他才想起他们甚至还没有说过话。  
“没有就好。”同乡松了口气，但正经的表情还在脸上，“王耀，你可得小心点，最近别和苏联人来往；特别是那个伊万·布拉津斯基，将来他可是苏修的头子哪……”  
什么苏修？王耀一脸茫然地想问，但忽然想起那日首长的谈话。  
看来，有什么事要发生了。

同乡来叫他的时候，王耀正准备参加联欢会。  
“什么联欢会，快来！”同乡不耐烦地说。  
一位辅导员在另一间宿舍中，他言简意赅地说，中苏现在是敌人，让大家赶紧回去收拾东西，时刻准备出发回国。  
王耀被这个突然的决定击得昏昏沉沉的。当他从柜子顶端取下蒙尘的旅行箱时，他才明白自己是要离开这里了。  
离开？离开……  
多么可笑！上午他还在享受莫斯科的阳光，刚刚还憧憬着大礼堂里的联欢会，可转瞬之间，他必须与这一切为敌。  
“XX！”他忽然大声地喊了出来，把收了一半的行李往同乡手里一塞。“我出去一会儿。”

联欢会已经接近尾声了。王耀扶着门框喘着气，努力使自己适应大礼堂里的黑暗。  
还好，伊万的节目，是压轴的一个。  
那是多么活泼、快乐的伊万·布拉津斯基！他的手指在手风琴上跳动着，偶尔抬起的目光中也饱含着笑意。穿着连衣裙的女孩子们在他周围起舞，就像围绕着花朵的蝴蝶——每个人脸上都洋溢着快乐。  
多美的景象啊……  
王耀看着，逐渐忘却了自己。即使是节目结束时雷动的掌声也没能将他惊醒。  
他看见一个白金头发的少女捧给伊万一束花；她的眼中闪动着异于平常的光芒。伊万向少女鞠了一躬，却将目光向这里转来。  
王耀相信伊万正看着自己。他在舞台上轻轻挥动花束；那眼睛里饱含笑意。  
“等我。”  
王耀盯着那双眼睛——它们现在如此温柔，王耀几乎要陷进去。  
“等我。”  
王耀突然回过神来，转身向门外跑去。天色已是黄昏，王耀看向西方的彩云。一种不知名的情绪涌上心头，呛得他流出泪来。

他们本该立刻启程的，但火车票并不那么好弄，于是他们只能先到大使馆去。  
他们睡在大使馆的房间，许多人一起打地铺。王耀第一次难以入睡——要知道他一向沾枕就着——可今天一直到轻轻的鼾声响起，王耀还是不安地眨着眼。  
他睡在靠窗的一侧，这无疑加重了他的失眠。王耀能察觉到星星逐渐地增多了，从稀稀拉拉的几颗变成杂乱无章的一盘。牛郎星与织女星一直在那里，不过原本他们之间并无阻隔，但现在，已有无数的星星挤在他们中间。  
快到十二点了……  
王耀忽然觉察到一种紧迫。他果断地下了床，小心不踩到地上的同学，绕开一楼的值班人员，最终在星空下奔跑起来。

当王耀气喘吁吁地跑到公园里，伊万的身影已经默默立在那里。  
王耀很想喊出些什么，却在一刹那收住了声。  
该说什么呢？“伊万·布拉津斯基，你好”，还是“伊万·布拉津斯基，再见”？  
王耀的呼吸慢慢平复下来。他看着那背影，却说不出话来。  
他们注定说不上话儿啊……  
同那夜一样的景色。只是星光更浓，稠得化不开，王耀每吸一口气都觉得冰冷刺骨。  
伊万缓缓地回过头来。他那双眼睛在黑夜里却比任何时候都明亮。  
那不是白天俏皮的伊万，也不是舞台上活泼的伊万。  
这是星夜下，忧伤的伊万。

王耀觉得有种说不出的感受。他只能默默地望着那双含着忧伤却一直望向自己的眼睛。  
只能默默地望着。  
或许他应该走过去，与那个青年好好地抱一抱。  
可他们都知道，这公园里短短的一段路，是永远也跨不过了。

星光已经到达它最明亮的时刻了。王耀知道，是自己从来没见过的银河，终于是波涛汹涌了。  
而那两颗明亮的星，在银河两旁默默相望。

多美的星夜啊。  
王耀闭上眼。当多年之后回忆起自己在北国的短短光阴，这片星空便在眼前铺陈开来，同那个没在银辉中忧伤的人影一起，成了年少时最不可解的一个梦。  
但那毕竟，是一个多美的星夜啊……


	3. 向日葵之色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参考欧文·斯通的梵高传记《渴望生活》

亲爱的王耀：

  
……哦好吧好吧，我认输。你瞧，我忍了三个月，还是给你写信来了。  
实话说，我还是不想让你走。耀！托里斯他们怎么能与你相比。基尔伯特那家伙又把我嘲笑了一通。他说是我发疯了，把你逼走的。这怎么可能呢，耀！我才没有疯呢。  
耀，当初那么对你实在是很抱歉，但我真的没能想到你会丢下我——我们分明说好的，要抛弃那已经腐朽的印象主义，一起开创我们自己的流派。但你偏要走——明明已经熬过冬季了！耀你知道吗，阿尔的夏天已经到来，向日葵正在开放。真是没有更美的地方了。  
唉，这么说又有什么用呢。你总叫我将军，却只拿来揶揄我，从来没听过我的话。耀，你为什么就非要呆在巴黎那种灰暗的地方！回阿尔吧，你再不会看见比夏天的阿尔更明媚的地方了。  
我一直在画，耀，从早到晚，一直到黑夜偷去了所有色彩——不，还有剩下的：那美丽的月光！耀，月光真的是黄的，有些混浊，好像有质量一样。我快为这黄色发了疯！  
文艺复兴以来，人们就不爱用黄色了。这多么奇怪！向日葵就是黄色的，和太阳一样。黄色是多么温暖的颜色！耀，你知道的，在我那充满风雪的童年，一抹金黄是多么叫人惊喜。  
所以耀，我不会去巴黎的。向日葵还未盛放，我还没能调出那种最明亮的黄色——你明白吗，那种可以撼动人的心灵、最纯净的金黄色。  
好了好了，我的小耀，我知道你一定还生着气——那天你看见我手里的剃刀简直吓坏了；我还知道你半夜睡觉把门锁上了。我可怜的小耀，你怎么不明白我只是吓唬你呢。  
咳，别提了，耀，就让它过去吧——我可不愿再回忆起那日子了——又痛苦又羞愧。耀，我们重新开始吧。我向你道歉——我们重新开始，好吗？  
祝你在巴黎一切顺利。（……唉，我真是不愿这么说。）

  
你的将军伊万·布拉津斯基  
6.28

* * *

亲爱的王耀：

  
你来信了！我真是太惊喜了。耀你能明白吗，只有你还在乎我了。  
你说你从来就没有生我的气。多好听！可我不信。我们在一起那么多年，我最清楚你生气是什么样子。但我不怪你，耀，当时我看起来一定特别吓人。我不怪你，真的。瞧，你还给我回信，甚至还汇来了钱，这多叫我感激。  
不要担心，耀，我不会疯到把自己耳朵割下来——我想要的是向日葵的颜色，可不是那种黏嗒嗒的暗哑的红。耀，你担心的语气看起来可真像一个老妈子——哦好了，可不要打我。其实我也是想向你道谢哪。  
我还是住在柯克兰家——只有这个老单身汉愿意收留我。我把三餐都包给了他，这才明白为什么没有人愿意和他一起住了。耀，你寄来的钱真是太及时了！我几乎等于绝食了半个月。  
但我没有拿钱去买吃的，你知道的，我又去买颜料和画布了。最近的消耗实在是太快了，我一天就可以画上一张。我画天空，云，隐约的山脉，树林，麦田，点缀在其中的尖顶教堂。我画了好多好多，我甚至都不知道自己为什么要画它们。我只是在这景色前感到窒息，除了画画我什么也做不了。  
耀，你明白的吧，那种沉醉于色彩的感受。我往画布上抹层层叠叠的红，代表太阳围绕我的温度。摆脱不开，耀，那种温度你是摆脱不开的。我感到我成了可笑的变温动物——一到晚上我的血液冰凉得只想随月光藏匿起来，可只要太阳一出来它们却欢快地要从血管里面跳跃出来。我整天追逐着太阳，仿佛一见不到就会被永远困在黑暗中——嘿，可不就像向日葵一样。  
费里的向日葵还没有全部开放。他是个好人，让我随意写生。啊，也许是他根本就没有在意的他的向日葵田，整天在他小小的房子里弄吃的。呵，那香味！我都想投奔到他家去了。  
我试着画一株向日葵，可怎么也画不好。我已经为它浪费了不少上好的画布。真是的——我就是执著于向日葵的颜色，为什么我总是画不出呢。  
耀，我还是想你回来。你还记得在比利时皇家艺术学院的时候吗？只有你敢在老师讲课的时候跟我咬耳朵说莫奈不过是个眼花的瞎老头，然后交作业时拿出一幅用色块拼积成的山脉。我说你不是说莫奈只是个瞎老头么，你又正色说可我没说我讨厌他啊。  
那是我第一次，碰到和我想法一样的人。  
耀，回来吧。我真的是想你了。回来吧，还能赶上成片的向日葵开放呢。  
这不是我们一直期待的吗。

  
伊万·布拉津斯基  
7.15

* * *

亲爱的王耀：

  
嘿，耀，快告诉我，你在巴黎怎么发迹了，竟能寄来这么大一笔钱。  
你不肯回来这实在叫我伤感。果然是那天我把你吓得太厉害了吗？你真的以为我已经完全疯了吗？  
你竟然劝我别画了。耀，虽然我明白你是在担心我，可我真是想不出有一天你也会说出这种话来。当初你可是和我一起决定到阿尔来的，你说这里有全欧洲最漂亮的向日葵田了，你的话好像还在我耳边哪。可你竟然没等到向日葵开放就走了，现在又劝我和你一起去巴黎。耀呵，我可要生气了。  
今天我碰着弗朗西斯了，你认识的吧，那个银行家的公子哥。基尔伯特看见他在广场边的躺椅上睡着，还以为是个落魄的艺术家呢。我抽下皮带，折了两折朝他脚底抽去，他“哎哟”就起来了。当时我和基尔都饿着哪，可我们偏偏说起一个新开的酒店服务多么周到——嘿，弗朗可真是个公子哥，二话不说就把我们拖去了。那天我可饱餐了一顿！还灌了好大一瓶伏特加哪。  
基尔问弗朗为什么会到阿尔来，弗朗举起双手说他在巴黎呆够了。“我要去普罗旺斯的田野里不穿衣服狂奔！”瞧，耀！只有公子哥才有底气说这么漂亮的话。但我看见基尔的眼神游移了。他是个不错的小伙子，就是心大了些，不安分了些——天知道在这个世界不安分得花多少钱！可怜的小伙子。  
姐姐来信了。她警告我说我必须尽快找到一个体面一点的活计，不然家里不会再寄钱来了。我太明白我那可怜的姐姐了，自从父母去世以后她一定为我烦恼过不少。但很遗憾我依旧不能回应她。世界上那么多的平凡人，成功的极少，幸运女神恐怕也没有理由青睐我。与其这样还不如让我沉浸在色彩中。那么多那么美丽的色彩，在自然中永恒地消逝又出现，我为了它窒息，一遍又一遍徒劳地试图将其留在画布上。只有在色彩里，我才能感到宁静，然后激动，乃至发狂。  
我把这幅画寄给你。这是瓦修家的果园，不少青色的小果子正在欢快地生长。我觉得这是我最好的一幅画了——虽然果子们还是在我的画布上失去了生命——但我已经进步了，不是吗。  
向日葵陆续地开放了。我得加把劲儿，在这一季过去前，好好画出一副向日葵来。

  
向你做鬼脸的 伊万·布拉津斯基  
8.1

* * *

王耀：

  
我可真想不到你竟成了这样！  
当初你不是最讨厌那些贵妇人的么，看见蒙娜丽莎也不过轻蔑地评论“一个资产阶级”。可你现在为什么却干了你最讨厌的一行？  
虽然你辩解这是为了生计，可我不想听。耀你知道吗，你简直是背叛了我——我们明明说好的，开创一个新的印象主义！  
我原本想兴冲冲地告诉你，向日葵已经盛开了，在阳光下那金黄色是怎样攫住人的呼吸——可就在这时，你告诉我，你不但不会回来，还会在相反的道路上一直走下去。  
是啊，耀！你的画现在被挂到巴黎的画廊里去了，而我还在阿尔被人嘲笑成疯子。没错，我从未卖出过一幅画，但又如何！我的画是为大自然而画，那些人买与不买又与我何干。  
不要可怜我，耀，更不要哀求我回巴黎去。虽然我很生气，可我还是相信你是关心我的。但如果你是真的心疼我，就不要再来打搅我吧——夏天多么短暂！我的头脑里塞满了色彩：贝壳红，珍珠白，橙黄，碧蓝，还有那我永远调不出的向日葵之色——我够忙乱了！它们整天整天地折磨着我，在眼前鲜活却死在了画布上。我没有空听你的劝告了，耀！夏天多么短暂！  
就这样吧，耀，往后别再写信了。

  
伊万·布拉津斯基  
8.10

* * *

亲爱的王耀：

  
我再一次输给你了。我认输了，我得承认，我认输了。  
耀，你知道么，基尔他走了，跟着弗朗去普罗旺斯了。我可不想再失去一个人，虽然基尔比你差远了，但他是这里唯一不把我当成疯子的人。  
我气急败坏地找到他，质问他，为什么背叛我。他有些支吾，但我还是听出来了——钱，又是该死的钱！世界上竟有这么可恶的东西，轻而易举地把人逼到死角又轻而易举地扭转一个人！  
耀，我很伤心。这么说有些苍白无力。我知道这伤心中一定混杂了其它许多的情感，但我无法一一命名。我把一盒颜料全挤了出来，把每一种颜色都往画布上抹——后来我将颜色往自己身上抹。我一点点看着镜子里的人变成黑的，白的，红的，蓝的，最终又是金黄色的。我就那么跑出门去，柯克兰被我吓了个半死。我跑到向日葵田，那里盛开的向日葵齐刷刷地面朝我身后的太阳，在我看来它们就如同在瞪着我一样。我想叫，却出不了声。我拼命抓挠自己全身，好像那种金黄就要从身体里面流出来。最终我扑倒在泥土里。那带着太阳芬芳的泥土将我抱在怀里——我终于能够清醒过来。  
耀，你是我最后的稻草了。救救我吧。

  
伊万·布拉津斯基  
8.20

* * *

亲爱的王耀：

  
谢谢你的安慰，耀。我只剩下你了。谢谢你的安慰。  
这些天我没有去向日葵田。我把自己锁在房间里，不停地想我究竟出了什么事，为什么你们一个个都要离开我。最后我想到了，是不是因为我没办法“成功”呢。  
我想了一个好办法。之前我们一直在孤军奋战，可我们为什么不能分享彼此的才华！还记得博特兄弟吗，他们一个画风景，一个填人物，后来他们都成功了。我们也来吧，耀！你来画人，我画花、草、山脉，弗朗画天空，基尔画建筑——可不是个绝妙的主意！  
你看怎么样？

  
下命令的将军 伊万·布拉津斯基  
8.26

* * *

亲爱的王耀：

  
瞧，你又来嘲笑我了。我说过，你叫我“将军”就没安好心。  
好吧好吧，我已经放弃与“成功”这个家伙最后一点联系了。来一杯伏特加吧，虽然在这个温暖的地方我并不需要它来暖身子。但我总感觉心里有那么一种寒冷，只有伏特加能填满。  
请不要担心我。我现在整日地画画。我只画那片向日葵，却画一张毁一张。那么神圣而鲜活的金色，在我的画布上却了无生气。我很气恼，有种无形的压迫感。秋天快来了，已经有一些向日葵开始凋零。我知道我快完了——向日葵落下。毫无收获的一年。失败的一生。  
耀，我要为自己写墓志铭：一个为向日葵点燃自己的傻子。可不是傻子。我老觉得那种金黄要从身体里流出来；我甚至切开血管，看里面流出的究竟是什么颜色的血液。  
如果把自己烧成灰烬，是不是就能找到那永不熔化的金色？

  
伊万·布拉津斯基  
8.27

* * *

亲爱的耀：

  
我想起你的一幅画。主体是雪山，白色与天空的界线模糊不清。然而在山脚却有一大片的金黄色。  
我问你那是什么。我从来不知道在寒冷的高原上还能有如此灿烂的色彩。  
你看进我的眼睛。你说，这是天山下的向日葵。  
耀，你的向日葵只有颜色，只有一块块破碎的颜色，可它们竟活着——在雪山脚下活着。那是世界上最神圣的色彩。  
而我，坐在温暖的法国南部，却再也调不出那样的颜色。

  
伊万·布拉津斯基  
8.31

* * *

亲爱的耀：

我又想起了好些事。  
还记得在博里那日吗。那里的秋天简直美极了——美极了。我从来不知道枯花败草还能有那样甜美的气息。你用落叶堆起一座小小的山丘，然后扑倒在上面，没在那醉人的气味中。你闭上眼，神情就像玩了一天的孩童那样满足，纯真得令人心动。可惜我画不好人物，真的，我总是画不好。那天那么完美的阴影与轮廓，我却只能把它刻在记忆里。  
后来在巴黎，我见到了你的弟弟——那个开画廊的少年。你硬是把我的画挂在门口，把顾客吓跑。我还记得一个人的评论——“这幅画的作者一定是喝醉了。”我听见哈哈大笑。我对那人说，他也可能疯了呢。  
你弟弟一定是非常宠你的，竟允许你那么胡闹，把我的画挂得到处都是。我看见你与一些观画者争论，脸都涨红了。耀，你不知道我看见你那副受了委屈的神情时是多么心疼——我知道我的画卖不出去，可我的耀呵，你是第一个这么卖力帮助我的人。  
秋天开始降临了。耀，向日葵枯萎得更多了。我完全下不了笔，脑子里塞满了从前的事。那天我逼着自己画一幅风景，最后却发现了我不想要的东西。  
北风来了。

  
伊万·布拉津斯基  
9.2

* * *

耀：

  
最近你都没有回信。是我把你惹烦了吧？  
放心吧，我不会再打搅你很久了。向日葵已经衰败得差不多了。也许你可以庆幸我不会再拿这个烦你了。  
可是耀，我生命里的阳光，也不见了。

伊万  
9.18

* * *

耀：

  
我画出来了！我终于画出来了！  
那天我怀着极沮丧的心情想描绘最后一朵向日葵。第二天它就死了——可我的画布上的那一朵却活了。耀，我把它寄给你。看哪，这是它最后的生命。看哪，那如同夕阳般的光辉！

伊万  
9.20

* * *

亲爱的耀：

我要告别了。  
我终于知道我该去什么地方了。  
向日葵田里只剩下无数的尸体——但它们的躯干依旧挺直着；它们是朝着太阳死亡的。耀，我明白了，为什么我一直画不出那样的颜色——只有死亡才能使那色彩跳脱生命本身，委身于我的画布。  
惟有死去的生命才能永恒。  
我要放下那已经不能生花的墨笔，把自己曝露在阳光之下。  
在那个世界，向日葵一定在夏日的季节里尽情摇摆  
那肥沃的、辣蓬蓬的土地。那生生不息的土地。  
亲爱的耀，祝福我吧。我找到了永久的归宿。

  
你永远的 伊万·布拉津斯基  
9.21

* * *

“先生，您为什么在这里哭泣？”  
“我有一个朋友去世了。”  
“您信上帝吗？”  
“不信。”  
“您的朋友信上帝吗？”  
“不信。”  
“那您为何在教堂里哭泣？”  
“是啊。我应该到向日葵田里去的……”  
“可是先生，巴黎哪里有……”  
“是啊是啊，我为什么到巴黎来了呢……我想支持的那个朋友，是永远不在了啊……”  
“先生，您今后打算怎么办？”  
“我不知道，神父。或许，之前的时光都是一场梦吧。向日葵凋零了，梦也该醒了……”  
“我知道您是位画家，而且是位崭露头角的新星……”  
“不，不，我已经不是画家了。我再画不出从前的画了——但这时你们却开始称赞我。好吧，好吧，那就画吧，只是我再不是画家。真正的画家去了他该去的地方，再不用受苦受难。只有土地能接纳他——他回家了……”


	4. Blue regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高中au，浸染了我对高中生活的怨念……

王耀做题实在是烦了，便向窗外瞥了那么一眼，却冷不丁地看见一头银发扎眼地路过。冬季白得透明的阳光洒在他的面孔上，好像是从梦中走出的神一样。  
“看什么呢。”同桌凑上前，看见那个高大外国人的背影。“不过别说，我们这届的交流生还蛮帅气的，比上一届的象腿女好多啦……”  
“那也跟咱们无关。”前桌回身砸下一堆试卷。“学校哪能让国际友人到重点班体会咱的真实国情嘛……”  
王耀与同桌作叹息状，认命地拿了卷子向后传。

有人来通知王耀音乐老师找他时，他就有了不妙的预感。果不其然，他要被赶鸭子上架到开学典礼上傻乎乎地表演去了。王耀真心不想去，更何况寒假还要上竞赛课哪。但音乐老师更为老到，“综合素质也是很重要的”云云三言两语就让王耀认命了。最后他说，明天你就带着东西来吧；还有个合作者，你们先熟悉一下。  
其实王耀很久没有碰长笛了，因为当初被逼着考级而磨去了所有的热情。但当他决意放弃之后，他又逐渐发自内心地喜欢上音乐。然而中国孩子们学习乐器不就是考级、在升学的时候“技多不压身”么，到了高中课业繁忙的时候怎么可能再重拾旧好呢。  
王耀独自在音乐教室里坐着的时候有一搭没一搭地吹着还记得的调子，断断续续的。王耀想果真好久没练了，这气音难听的。但他依旧欢喜地吹着，不过时而笑出两声。  
当他正努力回忆出《渔舟唱晚》时，门开了。王耀立马不好意思地放下笛子。音乐老师并没有看他，而是急匆匆地来回摆弄着电脑又拿出几张纸。最后他走出教室，声音传进王耀耳中。  
“这里，在这里！”  
接着那个人背着硕大的黑包出现在了门口。王耀还看见了浅棕色的大衣、盘绕在颈间的白围巾，以及那银发下明朗的神情。  
是那个交换生。

“1，6——3……呃，2……”王耀小声地唱着刚拿到手的谱子。他讨厌简谱——因为他只能熟练地读五线谱……  
音乐老师嘱咐了几句就出去了。王耀认为他应该向交换生打招呼，但一时纠结于说“你好”呢还是“hello”。  
“你好！”倒是对方先笑眯眯地开了口。王耀也赶紧回应。  
“Where are you from?”王耀听出刚才那句中文的生硬。  
“Russia.”对方坐到椅子上，开始拉开黑包。  
“So, it must be quiet cold there now, isn’t it?”  
“Yes.”对方包里的乐器完全显露出来。  
是手风琴。  
手风琴啊……一瞬间王耀想起当初想学手风琴的一阵子，因为太过忙碌而作罢。  
王耀陡然觉得这个俄罗斯人亲切起来。  
“My name’s Wang Yao.”  
“Ivan Braginski.”

第二天是寒假的开始。王耀本该抱着两本砖头一样的物理书，在一个阴暗的实验室绝望地听那些微元累积；但现在拎在手里的是一个精巧的黑匣子，来音乐教室和同伴做第一次和音。  
王耀先到，把自己的音部先进行了一遍，感觉还不错。等到Ivan也微笑着将手风琴端正地放在腿上拉出第一个音时，王耀就觉察到一个严重的问题。  
“调子……不合……”他从牙缝间挤出这几个字。  
Ivan应该听懂了。他翻出自己的谱子对比着王耀的。  
“D. Yours…C…”  
王耀感到一阵无力。对于变调这种事，他向来最头大。  
“Don’t worry.”俄罗斯人看出他的窘迫，咧开嘴笑了。“I’ll solve it…”

王耀在一旁抚摸着自己笛子的每一个键，用余光瞥见那个高大的男孩沐浴在冬日的阳光中，低着头在纸上写着。教室里极静谧，铅笔划过纸面的声音沙沙作响。Ivan微抿了嘴，那人认真地样子竟让王耀有了瞬间的失神。  
完成的时刻Ivan笑得像个孩子。王耀接过那张纸时也报以感激的笑，并决定回家后抄出两份五线谱。

在学校附近吃过午饭后还是回到那间音乐教室。练了一上午王耀的手指都泛红了。他懒洋洋地半躺在两张椅子之间，寻思着这个中午怎么打发。  
Ivan也回来了。他向王耀打个招呼，然后抱着手风琴开合了几下。王耀觉得那层次丰富的和声非常美妙；这一拉一合也显得分外潇洒。Ivan像是活动手指一样随意地弹了几段，目光注视着右手，似乎填满了温柔。  
王耀不知不觉中坐到他的对面。  
“You played very well.”王耀发自内心地说。  
“Thank you.”Ivan抬头俏皮地看了他一眼。“Cause I love it.”  
真好……王耀想着。能自由学喜欢的东西真的很令人羡慕。  
他忽然想起什么。  
“You said you’re from Russia？”  
“Yeah.”  
“So, have you heard a song…”王耀忽然为翻译发了愁，对面的Ivan也露出等待的神情。王耀只得哼出来。  
“Wow, that’s an old song.”Ivan有些忍不住地笑出来。王耀也有些不好意思——这好像确实是大爷大妈们才会念念不忘的歌。  
“But I can sing it.”Ivan继续说。  
接着琴声便从音箱中缓缓流出。Ivan瞧了他一眼，便开始以民谣诗人那般漫不经心的柔情唱出那一首歌。  
王耀听着，仿佛周围一切都不存在了。他的心放松下来，失却了一切激烈的情感，而被一种仿佛没有质量的温柔填满。  
“Do you want to play it ?”Ivan问他。  
王耀顺从地让Ivan将手风琴放在了他的腿上。他像一个孩子一样天真而羞涩地触摸手风琴复杂的键盘。他感到Ivan微凉的手握住了他的，然后牵引着他来到基准键上。杂乱的键盘逐渐显出秩序。  
“Let me teach you the Chinese version!”王耀忽然兴奋起来，完全褪去面对陌生人的紧张。空空荡荡的音乐教室里断断续续地响起了琴声与歌声。

晚上做作业到夜深人静时，王耀往往会放空一下自己的脑袋。但在最近的闭目养神中，那个阳光里微抿着嘴的Ivan却总是闯进脑海。  
王耀睁开眼睛笑了笑。在试卷的旁边，长笛的黑匣子被台灯照亮一角。

春节过后，开学便越来越近了。音乐老师来监督得更多了，但王耀紧张的是另一件事。  
开学的第一周要期初测试哪……  
王耀开始在中午赶着复习。他把各种资料放在椅子上，然后背对着Ivan坐在地上埋头疾书。  
教室里依旧非常静谧。自从王耀没有找他拉曲子自娱后，Ivan一直在中午礼貌地沉默着。王耀背对着他，因此不知道此时他在做什么；他无数次想回头看一眼，却最终将自己克制在试卷中。  
窗外正午的阳光铺进教室。王耀看着这样眩目的光芒，却忍不住委屈起来。  
对不起，Ivan……其实我也很想再听见你拉响手风琴，再唱一唱那被遗忘的歌谣。

正式演出的那一天，后台乱作一团。化妆是流水线式的，王耀画完左边眉毛就找不着画右半拉儿的了。这时Ivan拍了拍他的肩，让他坐到小角落里。他的手里攥着一把眉笔睫毛膏之类的，王耀下意识地想躲，但一看到那双含笑的双眼便舍不得了。Ivan端了椅子坐到他的面前，拿出睫毛刷一遍遍地刷王耀的睫毛。Ivan的脸近在咫尺，王耀有些紧张。他看清Ivan颤动的浅色睫毛下是紫色的瞳孔，并在里面看见了自己的倒影。  
那么深那么深，好像可以望见心底那些说不清道不明的情感。  
依旧是那样微抿了嘴的认真神情。一切又再度消失了，只剩下Ivan均匀的呼吸掠过他的鼻尖。

“王耀！你这次扮梦露吗！？”化妆的老师看见王耀被画得极浓的睫毛不由惊呼，一旁的Ivan则露出恶作剧成功的偷笑，朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
睫毛膏的粘腻感让王耀很不适应地眨眼。回到现实的瞬间他竟有些莫名的惆怅。

等待上场的时候，他们静静地坐在度过了一个冬天的音乐教室中。谁也没有说话，空气都仿佛凝结了。  
王耀有些茫然。他发现自己开始怀念这个冬天。  
他不想结束。  
结束了就要上课要考试要做作业要埋没在无边的平庸日子中……  
那些日子里，没有这束叫Ivan的阳光。

Sing a song for me, OK?沉默中Ivan开了口。Just the song you were playing the day we met. That can do.  
王耀抬头，看见那个少年始终挂在嘴角的温和笑容。  
于是他也浅浅地勾起嘴角。  
I have another song.王耀指了指自己的笛。But I can’t spare a mouth…Let me play it for you.  
极简单的曲子。在考级前就反复练习的曲子。真诚喜欢的曲子。  
忧伤却温柔的，别离的曲子。

长亭外，古道边，芳草碧连天……

平铺直叙、没有技巧的笛声，好像回到了上个世纪的山野，披着夕阳向逐渐远去的时光挥手作别。

演出结束后，日子就恢复了本来面目。该上课的上课，该考试的考试，该做作业的做作业；王耀也照旧与同桌打闹同前桌抱怨然后继续做个乖学生。

某天深夜王耀接到了Ivan的短信。  
“I’m leaving this Sat. Will you see me off?”  
王耀久久地盯着手机屏幕，不停地按动按键来保持亮度。那样一个在黄昏中道别的情景像梦一样不停在脑中闪现。  
可在王耀自己的生活中，是无法匀出这个周六的。  
他鼓足了勇气，回复了Ivan，然后将头埋在枕中很久很久。  
“I’m sorry… but no.”

周六上午，王耀走到教学楼下，看见远处杉树林下站着的Ivan。他提着行李箱，含着微笑望向王耀。  
一股暖流和冲动涌上他的眼前，使他一瞬间什么也看不见。他咬咬牙，转身走上楼梯；等到再次回望时，提着行李的Ivan已经无影无踪，好像从来没在那里出现过。  
只有同教学楼一样高的杉树的树梢在风中轻微地摆动。那些整齐挺拔的水杉，就如同冬日里那个男孩一样温柔地不语。  
王耀静静地看了一会儿这样的景色，终于心平气和。

不久之后王耀收到一份电邮。  
没有主题也没有内容，只有附件中的一首歌。  
不疾不徐的手风琴的伴奏下展开的不甚熟练的温柔歌声，让那冬天透明的阳光重又洒到王耀心上。

“但愿从今后，你我永不忘……”


	5. 寻找

我小心地盯着锅炉，不时地把煤往里头扔。这时候外面有了什么动静。我从锅炉后面望了一眼我的姐姐。她正在洗餐具。  
“去，如果是吃饭的，告诉他已经过了点儿了；如果是住宿的，就领他上楼去吧。”姐姐口齿不清地对我说；她嘴里正叼着一块抹布的一端——另一端在左手上，右手则拿着叉子往布上飞快地蹭。  
我扔下围裙到了门口，看见一个高大的家伙将背上的包袱扔到桌子上，然后四顾着打量我们的小店。  
“先生，”我略微提高音量，甚至有点想踮脚，“先生！您住店吗？”  
他低下头来看看我。他的浅色头发上积了不少的雪，围巾上也有；他抖掉它们，露出冻得通红的鼻子和锐利的紫色眼睛。  
“不，不是。”他的声音有些发哑，但他很快清了清嗓子。“我想来买一些木柴。”  
我跑到厨房问了我的姐姐，她放下餐具检查了柴堆后同意了。我把那人领到柴堆前，问他想要多少以及往哪里搬。他耸了耸肩，说如果我们不介意他希望就在我们后门口点一丛篝火。  
我再次跑去请示姐姐；姐姐不耐烦地点点头，然后口舌不清地告诉我只要别点着房子这种小事就不要烦她了。我向那人传达了姐姐的意思，帮他搬了一点木柴到门口。之后我回去料理我的锅炉。等任务终于完成时，姐姐正开始准备圣诞节的凉菜。我获得了自由，但也百无聊赖。在瞎转悠时，我看见门口的火光，于是我想我也许可以和一个陌生人消磨一个晚上。  
我向那人说明了我的想法，他向我表示欢迎并让出身边的一块空地。我看清他旁边还有人，是总来要饭的流浪汉老彼得，便心生厌恶地坐到他们俩的对面去。  
看得出那人不爱讲话，只是盯着火，神情深沉。老彼得则是一脸心安理得，甚至想扒下鞋来烘烘脚。  
“嘿，嘿！”我忍不住阻止他。  
那人看了我一眼，笑了一下，对老彼得说：“算了吧，老弟；这位小先生好像见不得哪。”  
老彼得耸耸肩，穿好鞋子。  
“您叫什么名字？”我趁着这个机会问。  
“伊万·布拉津斯基。”他简短地回答。  
“您在做什么？”我继续问。  
“找人。”他继续简短地回答。  
“找谁？”  
“……”这次他没有立刻回答，而像是想了一阵。  
“一个朋友。”最后依旧是简短地回答。  
“什么朋友？”  
“哈，老兄，你就好好给这小鬼讲讲吧，不然这问答可就结束不了咯。”老彼得夸张地舒展身体，拍了一下那人的肩。  
那人苦笑：“其实也没什么好讲的，不过是很多年前一个忘不掉的朋友罢了。”  
“战场上的朋友？”老彼得拈起地上什么东西放进嘴里咀嚼起来。  
“算是。”  
“那一定是外乡人啦？”  
“是挺远的。”  
“战争结束后就没见过？”  
“不，还见过几次的。”  
“怎么就找不到了？”  
“不知道。等反应过来的时候，就发现已经好久没联系了。”  
“那就怨不得别人啰。”老彼得拍拍手上的残渣。  
“后来又好几次战友聚会，”伊万慢慢地向火里添柴。“好多想都没想到的人都重聚了……但只剩他，一直找不到。”  
“死了么？”  
“应该没有。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“直觉吧。”  
“你有他的地址什么的吗？”  
“曾经有，但估计已经失效了。”  
“那你怎么找。”  
“不知道。”伊万重新把手撑在膝盖上。“这不就到处跑，到处找了嘛。”  
“他对你很重要吗？”  
“是的。”  
“他救过你的命？”  
“不，没有。我们谁也不欠谁的情。”  
“真的？”  
“大约吧……我也曾经想让他欠着我的，但他生气了。”  
“有趣。然后就不联络了？”  
“应该……是吧。”  
“后悔了？”  
“也许有点。现在想起来，不过是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”  
“那可不一定。”  
“……”伊万沉默了一会儿。“好吧。”  
“给我讲讲战场上的事吧。”我终于插上嘴。  
伊万敲了我一眼，笑了：“想当英雄？真打仗可没那么浪漫。”  
“唔，听着像个老兵的话。”老彼得口齿不清地说。我感到受了侮辱，便抿起嘴不再说话。  
“可打仗有时候也是一件简单到幸福的事。”伊万出人意料地继续说。“那时候你知道什么是敌人什么是自己人，该狠狠打就别想着留力气。最可爱的就是战友们了。平时的恩怨都想不起来了，也别管谁的枪谁的子弹，可真成肝胆相照的好兄弟啦。”  
老彼得从鼻子里发出轻微的哼声。  
“我那朋友是全营里最可爱的一个。”  
我揉了揉眼睛，有些不可思议地发现伊万脸上竟显出俏皮的神情。  
“他个头儿最矮，却最不服输；比摔跤的时候，他把排长都撂倒了。后来他对我说，喂，大个子，咱俩来试试吧。  
“他不会知道我打量他很久了；我一直在起哄的士兵中默默看他矫捷的身手。我嘿嘿一笑，接受了他的挑战。他上下瞅了我一眼，样子特别机灵。他诡秘地笑了一下，上来就扳我的肩；我不得不说他的动作快极啦。但是我有自己的招：我把手伸到他的脑后，揪住了他的辫子——”  
“他有辫子？”我有些惊诧地问。  
“您知道，世上总有许多不同的风俗的。”伊万开心地咧开嘴。“您见着他第一眼，准会以为是个清秀的姑娘——但可千万不要说出口，他教训人可厉害啦……对了，说道揪住他的辫子——我看见他的脸突然在我面前变得惊讶然后被迫仰起，我趁机用另一只手越过他的腿弯把他像姑娘一样抱了起来。  
“‘服不服？不服摔啦！’我得意地大声说。  
“他的脸一阵红红白白，好一阵才反应过来：‘你，你耍赖！’  
“‘服不服？是男人就给了准话儿！’我更加得意。  
“他瞪了我一眼，开始挣扎。我没多难为他，笑着把他放了下来。他站稳后丢过来一个杀人的眼神，然后径直走到没人的小树林里生闷气。”  
伊万竟开始嗤嗤地笑起来。  
“他是怎么愿意原谅你的？”我问。  
“他是个好脾气的人。”伊万好不容易止了笑。“第二天我把我的黑面包给了他。他最后瞪了我一眼，默默把面包又塞了回来，说没关系。我得意得很，因为我没费一兵一卒，又赢到一个朋友啦。”  
我对他的说法表示怀疑。  
“好吧，也许只是我的一厢情愿，但这以后他可甩不掉我了。”伊万耸耸肩。“平时我总爱坐他旁边惹他生气，连冲锋的时候都乐意和他一块儿。他知道撵不走我，也只好认命啦。”  
老彼得狠狠挠挠头。  
“等到我们胜利的时候，我抱着他转着圈。他第一次没有骂我，脸却红得像番茄。我没有放他下来，而是继续逗他：‘我们永远在一起，好不好？’  
“他的眼睛看着别处，表情认真地嗫嚅了一句，‘好啊。’”  
老彼得嘟囔了一句，我没有听清。  
“不要打仗了，这是件好事儿；但这也意味着，你没有了明确的敌人和朋友。”伊万的神色重新平静下来。“战后我发现生活本身比战争还要麻烦。你得和敌人握手言欢，因为说不准什么时候他们就有用了。你还得防着朋友；你们不再依靠彼此保护性命，反倒要提防着他们会不会来干扰你的生活。或者说，正是因为曾经是朋友，曾经互不设防，在理想主义褪去之后，现实是必定会让你们开始互相防备的。”  
伊万喝了一口水壶里的液体。我猜那是伏特加，因为伊万此时变得非常健谈。  
“战后的生活丰富多彩，每一个人都有太多的选择。我们不再依靠彼此，关系也自然生疏。再加上那逐渐弥漫的怀疑与不安，一些不咸不淡的争吵不可避免。也许你看出来了，我一向是自傲的。最后那个小家伙摔门而出，我也并没有去追。我心安理得地继续我的生活，哪怕我听说他过得并不如意。可我依旧喜欢回忆那些时候，那个在战场上活泼机灵的模样，好像时间不曾流逝一样。”  
“那您现在为什么又要去找他？”我问。  
他越过火光看着我。我发觉这个高大的身影显得略为落寞。  
“我破产了。”他平静地说。“有些事情只有当你一无所有的时候才会看得清晰。当我再也不能信任任何一个人时，我就在想，我那亲爱的小战友现在可怎么样了。想着想着我就上路了，也没有什么方向，只是茫然地翻过一座山再越过一条河。有时候我也奇怪这样坚定的情感是由何而来，或许是我实在太想念那个热情饱满的年月和那种热情饱满的情感……”  
伊万沉默地盯着火堆。我们都沉默着。此时老彼得却突然翻起伊万的包袱来。  
“喂！”我想制止这种不礼貌的行为，但老彼得已经从破烂的包袱里翻出了一个三角琴。  
“嗬，老兄，可真悠闲。”老彼得端详着手中的琴。  
“因为他喜欢三角琴的声音。”伊万侧过头来。“说特别适合唱歌。您想弹吗？”  
老彼得把琴抱在怀里放好：“嘿嘿，那可得忍着点儿老彼得难听的声音啦。”  
三角琴音量不高，所以老彼得唱得很悠闲。我惊讶地发现他有副低沉的好嗓子，琴也弹得不赖。  
“这是什么歌？”我问。  
“你没听过的歌。你不会明白的歌。”老彼得头也不抬地说。  
“……”  
伊万一直埋着头，听那歌声在寂静的夜里逐渐晕开，一直到远方。

“万尼亚！”  
我听见姐姐在叫我；她的声音很大，这样一比老彼得的歌声显得微不足道。我应了一声，急忙站起来跑回屋内。我最后望了一眼两个安静的男人。  
夜里，篝火熄灭的时候，伊万已经不在了。老彼得就着余烬呼呼大睡，怀里还抱着一把三角琴。


	6. 明亮的星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参考济慈  
> Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art—

1908年的时候，我从欧洲大陆搭乘游轮到达伯明翰，然后换乘火车、马车等陆上工具，总算是达到了位于伦敦北部的小镇汉普斯泰德。  
我此行是为了拜访一位我十分敬仰的诗人的故居。他以对爱情的高尚赞颂与其爱人的神秘著称；即使现在他的名声并不响亮，但我确认时间会让人们发现这些诗歌中蕴藏着的巨大力量。而他最伟大的作品均是在汉普斯泰德这间已显破败的房屋内写就的。当我提着旅行箱风尘仆仆地终于站到它面前时，却又不禁感到些微的失落。  
看得出来这曾经是栋不错的三层小楼，后来因为某些原因被分成两半；诗人居住在西边，如果我没有记错的话。如今几十年风雨过去，光鲜早已远离了它。现在看起来，它只是栋到处漏雨的年久失修的普通村居。  
我面对着这荒颓的景象，默诵了几首诗人关于死亡的诗歌。然后我决定让自己安顿下来。此时我才发现东边正在营业着一个小小的酒吧，就允许自己进去喝上几杯。  
酒吧中没有几个人。我看见吧台后站着一个亚洲面孔的老人正在擦拭台面，不禁吓了一跳。  
“外地来的？”老人发现了我，露出友好的微笑。“威士忌？适合消除旅途的疲劳。”  
我点点头，并坐到吧台前。我发现老人的手上戴着一枚戒指。  
“订婚戒指。”老人笑眯眯地将酒杯放到我面前。“不用担心，这里没有唠唠叨叨的老婆子。”  
我含蓄地表达了我的好奇，包括他的家乡与他的未婚妻。  
听见“未婚妻”一词时他笑了。“先生，我从未有过未婚妻……请不要惊讶。你看，我已经是一个埋到土里半截的人了，如果你愿意，我可以讲讲我这可怜的一生。”  
我欣然同意。下面就是他的故事。

他自我介绍叫王耀，来英国之前是中国广州一个茶商的儿子。1845年的时候他遇见了随商船而来的亚瑟·柯克兰，年轻人的冲动使他说服了父亲随亚瑟来到英国，在汉普斯泰德的柯克兰家安顿下来，在学习经商的同时教授柯克兰家的几个孩子学习中文。  
王耀说来到英国后最不习惯的就是这终日不见阳光的阴沉天气，虽然这样的气候适宜茶树的生长。王耀在屋前种了几棵青茶树，以期能在异乡嗅到家乡的茶香。  
就在他悉心照料刚长出的茶树苗时，一个声音在他身后响起。  
“在这么冷的地方，它能活下去吗？”  
王耀清楚地记得这是个难得的晴天。他眯起眼睛向声音来源望去，强烈的阳光勾勒出一个高大的影子。  
王耀缓慢地站起身。眼前人的面孔清晰起来：白到几乎透明的肤色，高挺的鼻梁，淡金色的头发。  
“你是谁？”王耀不自觉地问。  
“伊万。”那人回答。“我是个诗人。”

回到柯克兰家的时候王耀了解了更多关于这个诗人的事。他从俄国来，此前与他的商人父亲居住在伦敦城区；显然伦敦的环境并不适合诗人的体质和他的创作，于是他来到柯克兰家的居所。  
“我很好奇你竟然会讨厌伦敦。”王耀歪着脑袋依靠在伊万房间的门上；他自己的房间就在隔壁。“我一直听说那是个极棒的地方。”  
“如果你想嗅到人类最粗野的味道，是的。”伊万摆弄着手中的笔。“糟糕的空气，糟糕的水，糟糕的虚伪。”  
“哦……”王耀笑了，“我总想着什么时候得去趟伦敦见见世面呢，现在看来似乎大可不必了？”  
“大可不必。”伊万也笑着转身面对他的书桌；而他的书桌正对着一扇窗，透过窗户可以看见王耀的小小茶园。  
“对了，你是个诗人。”王耀饶有兴趣地向伊万走去；后者拿起桌上的一本书。  
“我的诗集。”伊万站起身来做了一个绅士的动作，“尽管现在只卖出去了三本——我买的，其中两本送给了朋友。”  
王耀哈哈笑了，学着他的样子接过了那本诗集，却发现上面一个字也看不懂。  
“哦，伊万，”王耀皱了皱眉，“我想读你的诗。把它翻译过来吧。”

第二天王耀在料理他的小茶树时看见伊万在窗户里向他招手。  
“用非母语写诗真不是件容易的事。”伊万耸耸肩，将一张纸递给他。  
王耀展开纸读了起来。原本只是游戏一番的心情消失了。王耀背倚着墙逐渐坐到青草地上，沉醉在了诗歌之中。

读到那本薄薄的诗集上最后一首诗的时候，正是一个清朗的夜晚。王耀将最后一张纸合上，坐在窗外的草地上久久不出声。  
“你觉得怎样？”伊万坐到桌子上倾身向外，“可别嘲笑我。”  
“为什么要嘲笑你？”王耀坚定地摇摇头。“这是我在英国读过的最美的诗。透过你的诗我看见了最美的风景。”  
“你看见了什么？”  
“一望无际的雪原。静谧的星空。那是你的家乡，是吗？”  
“是的。一个极寒的地方。”  
“你知道吗，在来英国之前，我从未见过雪。”  
“雪是一种精灵，它们会在空中轻盈地舞蹈；落到地上的瞬间它们就死了，晶莹剔透的尸体盖满了大地。但伦敦的雪是恶魔，黑乎乎的，落到地上只会化作污水，弄脏人们的脚。”  
“伊万，你还在写诗吗？”王耀忽然站起身来。“我喜欢你的诗。”  
伊万看起来有些惊讶。随即他失落地笑了笑。  
“诗是爱的化身。在英国我没有爱。”  
“这太遗憾了。汉普斯泰德是个不错的地方，相信我，明天我就带你去领略它的美。”

上帝似乎也眷恋他们，接下来是好几个晴天。他们走访了附近所有的美景，渴了便向淳朴的农民讨些水喝。  
“我还是好奇你的茶树。”太阳西沉的时候他们回到柯克兰家门前的草地上，气喘吁吁地坐着。  
“也许是我想家了。想我的父母弟妹。”王耀躺了下来。“你呢？你不想你的家人？”  
伊万摇摇头：“我讨厌我拜金的家人。刚来伦敦的时候我就与我的父亲决裂了；他对我的诗歌不屑一顾甚至恶语相向。我只想念我的家乡。”  
伊万顿了顿，指向北方的星空。“你知道吗，那里有一颗明亮的星，我从童年起便注视着它。每当现实啃噬我诗人的灵魂，我都会向它祈祷；它是我生命中的爱。而在伦敦，污浊的天空看不见一颗星星。”  
“你会看到那颗星的，我向你保证。”王耀仰头向天。“汉普斯泰德有最明净的星空，你会找到它的。”  
“是的，”伊万在王耀身边躺下，轻声呢喃着。“我找到他了，那颗明亮的星。”

第二天依然是个晴天，汉普斯泰德的老人都啧啧称奇。王耀在伊万窗外的草地上发现了一朵用纸折成的玫瑰。他将之展开。  
上面是一首新鲜的诗。

王耀将每一张写着诗的纸都仔细地收好压平。他欣慰而又带点奇妙的甜蜜地看着它们越积越厚。  
他与伊万也越来越亲密。伊万喜欢在他面前大声朗诵自己新鲜写就的诗，赞美汉普斯泰德的美景和与它一样美丽的爱情。  
听到“爱情”一词时王耀有了一种奇怪的悸动——即使这只是个对普罗大众的抽象概念。为了掩饰自己的脸红他不停帮朗诵诗歌激动到咳嗽不止的伊万拍着后背。

最终，在一个星光熠熠的夜晚，伊万在朗诵完一首短诗后沉默了。  
“怎么了，伊万？”王耀凑近他。  
“我也不知道我这是怎么了。”伊万出神地望着天空，眼中倒映着星光。“当一个人忽然充满诗情，他眼中的世界忽然变得美好，我只能想到一种解释……”  
“他爱上了……”王耀轻声说。  
他们在沉默中彼此凝望，面庞逐渐靠近。  
“咳！咳咳……”就在他们快要吻上的时候伊万忽然剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“伊万！伊万你怎么了……”王耀用力拍着伊万的后背。焦虑写满了他的脸。  
伊万终于缓过气来。他缓慢地拿开捂口的手绢。  
在星光下，手绢上的血迹呈现出不详的黑色。

第二天一早王耀被吵醒了。他走出房间惊讶地发现工人们正在走廊上砌墙。  
“亚瑟，这是怎么回事？”王耀慌张地找到亚瑟，“伊万住在那一头！”  
“那个布拉金斯基早就与他的父亲决裂了。”亚瑟皱着他的粗眉毛把王耀拉到一边，“他在伦敦干过不少低贱的活儿；刚刚医生说，他染上肺结核了！我念着过去与他父亲的交情不会把他赶出去，但我必须保证柯克兰家人的健康。亲爱的耀，我看得出来你与他很亲近，但我现在非常严肃地告诉你，你必须远离他。”  
王耀失魂落魄地走到屋外。他曾与伊万一起坐着的窗台前也用栅栏围了起来。王耀捡起了草地上被雨水打湿的一张纸。  
上面是一首新鲜的诗。墨水被水晕染开来。  
阴雨重新夺回了汉普斯泰德。

“其实你并不用那么担心，耀。我还能到处走动——虽然只能在这个该死的囚室中。我真庆幸这囚室还有扇窗。夜晚我依旧能坐在桌前，望着那颗明亮的星任诗情将我淹没。”  
王耀并没有按亚瑟所说的与伊万断绝联系。他会受到伊万的信，即使伊万就在他的隔壁。那些信有时是飞出的纸飞机，被雨水打落在他的窗台；有时是是一朵玫瑰，漂在水洼上变成美丽的水仙。

“耀，我看见你的茶树长到半人高了。这可真是个奇迹。我都不如这棵植物，病恹恹的。我都讨厌自己了。”  
“耀，我看见你与漂亮的罗莎说话了，好不亲密！诗人的妒火在燃烧。”  
“唉，收回我上封信中的话吧。我怎么能自私地要求你忠诚于一个多愁善感讨人厌的病鬼呢……”  
“耀，我现在真后悔。我写了那么多拐弯抹角的诗，却没有一首是真正献给你的；可现在我连笔都不大拿得动了……”

“就没有能救他的方法吗？”王耀拦住了医生。  
医生叹了口气。“送他到温暖的地方去。或许还有一线生机。”

“不，耀，我不要离开。我可以忍受死亡，却不能忍受与你分别的痛苦。”  
“你说得对，好吧。如果能用一年的别离换来一生的陪伴，倒也合算。可是耀，我会努力活着，你会等我吗？”  
“我在意大利有个朋友，他正在赶来的路上。我多想再抱一抱你，写下更多的情话，可惜我的双腿已经不足以支撑我走向你。”  
“祝我好运，耀。等待一个健康的诗人回来吧，那时我们能永远在一起。”

伊万走后，王耀终于得以进入了他的房间。仆人们正忙着把一切生活用品拿出去烧掉。王耀默默地来到书桌前，墨水与笔就像他第一次走进这里时看见的那样。  
桌上放着最后一封信。  
王耀打开信封。里面掉出一枚戒指。  
还有一张纸，上面是一首给他的诗。

“明亮的星……”

我呢喃着说出，正擦拭着酒杯的王耀不禁一愣。  
“你也知道那首诗，先生？”他微笑着问。  
“我熟读伊万·布拉金斯基所有的作品。”我回答。  
王耀笑了笑，继续讲述。

那之后，王耀一直在等待着。三年之后，亚瑟·柯克兰在美国闯荡的表兄弟阿尔弗雷德·琼斯回到汉普斯泰德，经过一番商讨亚瑟决定举家搬迁至美国。他们邀请王耀同行，但王耀拒绝了。往后的五十年时光王耀便随着这栋房子一起衰老。他的茶树总是活不过冬季，但王耀就是执着地在每个春天再次播种。开始人们都懂得他在等待一个不出名的诗人，但后来也都大抵忘记了。也有娇俏的姑娘想要赢得这位绅士的心。但他手指上始终只有一枚戒指。  
王耀过着平静而且平凡的生活。手指上的戒指从未摘下。

“既然您喜欢伊万的诗，那您可知道他现在身在何处？”王耀向我发问。  
我在内心挣扎一番：“我并不知道。”  
“那就是他还是个病鬼子。”王耀笑了笑。“真是混蛋。再不回来，我可是等不起咯。”  
我安慰了他一番，便告辞了。  
一出门我便被悲伤挤压得大口喘气。伟大却又短命的诗人伊万·布拉金斯基，在1852年前往意大利的途中病逝。

我在镇上的旅馆入睡，半夜却被教堂的钟声惊醒。  
我问旅馆的伙计，发生了什么事。  
伙计出去打听了一番，回来告诉我，是柯克兰家里的那个王耀先生——没错，就是那个酒吧老板——刚刚去世了。  
我唏嘘了一番后问他，可知道王耀手上那枚戒指的故事。  
不知道。他老实地回答。  
我用几个先令打发了他，然后独自来到诗人的故居前。  
衰老的房屋在夜色中默默伫立。  
北方的天穹中，有一颗明亮的星。


	7. Breaking and entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参考电影breaking and entering/解构生活

一、  
伊万·布拉津斯基在等红灯。对面写字楼发出的白光与交通灯、车灯的颜色混合在一起，再加上夜晚的水雾与寒气，向他扑面而来。他长呼了一口气，看着凝结的小水珠升起，散开，然后消失不见。  
汽车引擎的轰鸣夹杂着短暂而急促的刹车声，从他的耳边逐渐升起而又落去。伊万·布拉津斯基现在什么也没有想——连抱怨都懒得——放空脑袋，盯着红色的数字跳动；他甚至没有在跟着数数。  
就在伊万连呼吸都快忘记的时候，他感到世界忽然猛烈地转了一圈；接着他撞到了一根柱子，后背钝钝地疼。  
“对不起，先生！”一个小个子青年低着头向他道歉，然后又急促地离开。伊万眨了眨眼，才明白过来自己是被这个长头发的亚洲人撞了。伊万觉得有点生气，但那个及时的道歉让他觉得自己有必要做个绅士。当绿灯亮起、伊万快步走过马路的时候，他还在为自己的宽宏大度感到得意。  
走进写字楼的时候伊万的大脑已经开始重新活跃起来——虽然他并不那么情愿。今天他要向部门经理做一个策划案的展示，这对他非常重要：伊万·布拉津斯基不想浪费时间，所以他必须要完成这个投入很多心血的策划。他一边迈着大步，一边把风衣解开，将手伸入内袋去取他的手机——他最好的助手。  
然而动作在一瞬间停滞。内袋没有手机，只有一个用极锋利的刀刃划开的口子，堪堪能将他的助手取出。  
伊万想起来了。  
是那个亚洲人。

二、  
王耀匆匆扒了两口饭就踩着吱嘎作响的木楼梯上楼去了。身后是父母略为不满的嘀咕，但王耀不想去管。今天他得到了一个梦中的东西，迫不及待地需要一个僻静的角落。  
夜晚的唐人街依旧热闹。今天父母难得回来与儿女共进晚餐，但王耀知道他们马上又得急匆匆地赶到地铁站那个狭小而油腻的店铺去做一些中国人和外国人都不知道是什么的东西；所以湾湾压根就没回来，跟着她那帮金发碧眼的同学hang out。确实，这个家太小了，又太杂乱、太低俗了。王耀知道妹妹想要那种有落地窗和窗外平整的草坪的房子，而不是现在这个只有一张床和一堆食材，连窗户都没有的地方。  
其实王耀都没敢向自己承认，这也是自己的梦想；自己也在厌恶着这个地方。  
王耀锁好了门，从怀里掏出了从那个斯拉夫人身上掏来的东西——一只iPhone。王耀自己并没有手机；有手机的是父母，从国内带来的山寨机，每当有人叫外卖那只手机发出的低劣铃声都让王耀觉得无地自容。湾湾有一只手机，是死缠烂打得来的。王耀只能默默地羡慕；最小的孩子总是有任性的特权。  
王耀知道怎么操作——真是多亏了广告的轰炸和那帮混蛋的炫耀。他抑制着兴奋的心情划开滑块；跳出来的是另一个世界。  
王耀贪婪地点开每一个程序再退出。看得出这个手机的主人略为无趣；游戏真是少得可怜。  
然后王耀进入了图片，手指划来划去地翻看一个陌生人的世界。他看见一望无际的冰原，机翼与环绕其周的白云，炫目的霓虹灯，干净整洁的房间与落地窗外的平整草地。  
王耀继续贪婪地看。  
王耀并不太记得被偷的倒霉鬼是谁，印象中是个浅色头发的大个子。现在手机屏幕里出现了他，王耀眯起眼睛看清这个大个子帅气的脸：从半藏在围巾下冻红的鼻头，到西装革履时突出的眉骨。与他一起入镜的往往还有一个漂亮的女孩子，一样浅色的头发与晶亮的眼睛，总是一副高傲而志在必得的样子。  
王耀把手机扔到一边，头埋进被子里。  
挥之不去的油烟味提醒着他的存在。

三、  
“这可不像你啊布拉津斯基！”伊万已经尽快地逃走了，可最怕的声音还是追了上来。讨厌的美国人夸张地拍着他的背，抢在他之前按下电梯的下行按钮：“我不过是问了两个小小的问题嘛……要知道伊万·布拉津斯基可从来是以细节严谨闻名的……”  
那是碰到了天杀的阿尔弗雷德·琼斯！伊万郁闷而阴沉地想。本来没人会看出他的窘迫……可偏偏是这个老对头。  
“那又能怎么办……”伊万笑眯眯地说；虽然谁都知道他们俩心里都没什么好意：“我的手机被偷了啊……不知道是哪个傻瓜提议要把公司的新址选在这种黑鬼与非法移民聚集的地方……”  
“哪个傻瓜”，大家都心知肚明的，就是阿尔。  
“这可怪不得我啊，俄国佬！”阿尔一摊手，“是你被哪个大胸脯的美女给迷住了？放心我不会告诉娜塔的。”  
“真是谢谢你的好意啊琼斯先生。”伊万走出电梯。“至少现在让我试着把丢失的工作补回来吧。”  
“不要这么冷淡啊老兄！”阿尔锲而不舍地追上来；伊万真是讨厌极了这声虚伪的“老兄”。“一起去吃个午饭？换换心情！走吧！”  
坳不过的伊万被阿尔拖到地铁站，在一家中式快餐店买了点油腻的食物。等待的时候阿尔开始谈正事儿了；伊万就知道他缠了自己这么久不会有好事。  
“我打算重新规划这片区域。”阿尔爽快地开了头，然后将下巴朝正在忙碌的中餐店店主努了努。“这会是个不错的机会；你知道这个地方人流量不小，靠近中心，老是放在偷渡客的手里实在是浪费了……”  
“所以你想把他们都赶出去，弄个新的高级社区？”伊万接过热气腾腾的午饭。  
“当然，像这样可爱的小店值得保留。”阿尔大快朵颐。“……就是欠缺那么点改造。”  
“那与我何干？”  
“别这么说，亲爱的王牌设计师布拉津斯基。”阿尔脱下满是雾气的眼镜，微微一笑。“就让我们俩联手一次，如何？”

四、  
王耀不止一次地回头察看是否有熟悉的面孔跟踪。他正向一个藏匿在市井中的小小邪恶中心走去。他知道基尔在那里喝着啤酒等他。在他周围有其他一些像自己一样不满却又不知如何改变的胆小鬼，小小的恶行使这种人有种刺激的愉快感。  
“嘿，王！”基尔亲热地向他打招呼，同时将啤酒罐捏扁扔到地上。“你们看看，这就是我们的机灵鬼王耀！他的手快得你们哪一个傻子都比不上！”  
王耀被基尔强壮的手臂揽住，不自然地踉跄几步。  
“所以他配得上一只漂亮的手机！”基尔像每一个小头目那样响亮地笑着，“把你的战利品拿出来显摆！王！”  
王耀嗫嚅了几句；基尔没听清，大喊着“大声！王！你要大声一些！”。  
“我把它给我妹妹了……”王耀好容易挤出这几个字，立刻就感到基尔身体在震动。他抬头看，发现基尔正笑得直不起腰。  
“真是个好哥哥！”基尔擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，王耀以为他会笑话自己，羞愧而又心虚地攥起拳头。但基尔表示理解地拍拍他的肩膀：“好哥哥！强过我百倍……若是阿西在……”  
王耀知趣地闭嘴了。谁都知道基尔有一个弟弟阿西；在父母离婚前，基尔和弟弟一样是个正派的人。直到父亲带基尔从东德偷渡到美国而阿西与母亲嫁到西德；这之后，故事可就不同了。  
他们点燃了一丛小小的篝火，开着粗俗的玩笑烤制偷来的牛肉。火焰散发出来炙人的热度和浓烟灼痛了王耀的眼睛，使他竟不自觉地流起泪来。

五、  
总体上伊万并不后悔接受阿尔的提议，毕竟它确实激起了伊万的斗志与激情。但总有那么些时候，伊万会疲惫地向窗外呆呆望着。  
“想什么呢！”肩上传来一记力道不小的拍击。阿尔把自己的手机交到伊万手里：“下次丢了手机至少跟娜塔说一声，你看她都找到我这儿来了。”  
伊万耸耸肩，他确实忘了这么个义务；电话那头娜塔的声音连珠炮一样打来，伊万有点招架不住。从小就是这样，伊万无奈地想。这邻居家的小妹妹从小就是唯一能让浑小子伊万害怕的人，可双方父母觉得这是种天定的缘分。和娜塔成为一对似乎是顺理成章的事情；既然娜塔那么坚持，而且还是个，嗯，漂亮的姑娘，伊万倒也没什么可反对的。  
“瞧你这样，有这么漂亮的女友还不满足。”阿尔收回手机时笑着说，然后手指着伊万电脑屏幕。“像我，有这么个可爱的妹子都会幸福啦！”  
伊万顺着他的手指看去，却发现屏幕上一些自己没发现的新东西。  
“这是什么？”伊万惊讶地发现一些没见过的照片正出现在屏幕上；花了一会儿时间他才明白：这是他被偷的手机自动上传的照片。  
“哈！被抓到马脚了！”阿尔听完伊万的说明后显得十分兴奋。他们一起研究上传的几张照片，主角是一个亚洲女孩，在蓝天白云绿草地前灿烂地笑着；只有一张照片上出现了一个同样东亚面孔的少年，与女孩挤在镜头里，笑容略显羞涩。  
伊万瞬间就认出偷了手机的贼。  
这时阿尔却嗷嗷叫了起来：“我说怎么看这个女孩面熟！这不就是地铁站那家中餐老板的女儿嘛！有几次在那里帮忙让我看见了……那时她可没这么开心。”  
伊万始终仔细地盯着照片上的少年。那略微羞涩的喜悦。  
“报警？”阿尔的提议让他如梦初醒。  
“先不用了。”伊万想了想。“我们先去会会他。”

六、  
一步。两步。回头。一步两步。三步四步。回头。  
还在。  
一步两步三步四步。跑起来。拐进小巷子。等到两个鬼鬼祟祟的人经过再跳出来。  
“你们一路跟踪我，想干嘛！”顺便抄起垃圾堆里的一根破拖把，直指跟踪者的脑袋。  
伊万直接被臭气熏了一脸，只剩下阿尔腆着脸皮陪着笑安抚面前的少女。  
“我……我们是XX公司的……来做调研！”

湾湾领着他们进了屋子，脸上余怒未消地泡茶。伊万则拼命地洗脸。  
“我想你知道，这片区域面临重新规划……呃，有咖啡吗……算了，谢谢……”面对这样一个少女阿尔竟然有些气短。“我们十分看重你父母的小店……所以想来谈谈……”  
“那你们为什么不直接去找他们。”少女依旧不耐烦。“我说的话他们又从来不当回事。”  
“我以为年轻人总是更有改变的冲动与灵感的。”阿尔笑眯眯地说。  
少女狐疑地看了看他。  
“你能不能谈一谈，嗯，你们家的基本情况？像是你的父母，兄弟什么……这有助于我们更有针对性地进行设计。”  
少女像是挣扎了一会儿，然后从口袋里掏出手机。  
阿尔向伊万使了个眼色。伊万略微皱着眉头。  
“如你所见，我父母就是开小店的。值得庆幸的是至少我们都是合法移民，不像这里很多的小混混……这是我哥哥，他是个很善良的人。他很宠我。就这样。”  
阿尔不动声色地问：“哦，宠你宠到送你一部好像是偷来的手机？”  
少女嫌恶地看了他一眼：“不要把我哥哥与基尔那帮混蛋混为一谈……好吧她曾经与基尔关系不错，可我认为那不光彩，于是他发誓再也不跟那些人来往了。”  
“那这部手机的来源是？”  
“是哥哥打工时店主老板的儿子淘汰下来丢给他的。”  
阿尔调笑地看了伊万一眼：“那你可得好好感谢那个老板的儿子了。”  
这时忽然传来开门声。  
“来客人了吗湾湾？”少年的视线在室内转来转去，直到看见伊万的一瞬被凝结成冰。

王耀认出了伊万。毫无疑问。那种高鼻梁深眼窝的凌冽神情一直就在王耀的记忆深处。  
伊万追了出去；少女显然还不明白哥哥在看到客人时突然夺门而出的原因。伊万能猜到，但同时也知道那个少年猜错了他的来意。  
“喂！喂！”伊万喊了两声，少年却没有停。伊万没有再出声，省得引来不必要的关注。但要伊万追上那个小鬼也实在很有难度：中等的身材与极佳的敏捷度，再加上对地形的熟悉，从开始就注定这场追逐战的赢家。  
“你有想过你妹妹怎么看你吗？”伊万气喘吁吁地停下来喊了这句话。“你妹妹知道你是贼，她会怎么想？”  
这听起来是很恶劣的敲诈，但伊万管不了这么多了。  
效果很明显，巷子那边的身影停滞住了。  
伊万松了口气，开始跌跌撞撞地向前走。“我没有恶意……我只是——”伊万伸出双手摆了摆，却又词穷了。“你也许知道，我们想重新规划这片区域……我们只是想听一听你的意见……我想也许你这样的人……”  
那个身影顿了顿，又开始奔跑起来，并很快消失在伊万的视线里。  
伊万被困在一堆垃圾中央。他狠狠地把拳头砸向粗糙的墙体，并无声地爆了句粗口。

七、  
王耀显得有些六神无主。还好湾湾还没有显露出怀疑。她只是关切地问哥哥怎么回事，并把今天来访的客人的名片交给他。  
王耀收下名片并由此得知了那个丢了手机的倒霉鬼的名字。妹妹难得这么温柔，王耀不无欣慰地想，真是谢谢那个手机，如果不是它也许湾湾已经彻底对这个家失去希望；一个理想主义而又不安于粗糙现实的少女总是难对付的。  
但这只手机同样带来了巨大的麻烦……吃过晚饭的王耀借口出门，按事先约定好的暗号把基尔叫了出来。  
“确实是个麻烦。”基尔皱着眉头听完了王耀的讲述；当然省略掉了一些湾湾对基尔的不满。“不过也不是没有办法。”

上班时伊万看到访客时非常惊讶：他确实留下了名片，但没想到他真的、并且这么快就来了。  
“也许我们出去逛逛？”王耀的神情却显得有些阴郁。

一路上王耀始终略低着头靠近自己一言不发。伊万只好用余光瞥着比自己矮小不少的少年，看他的长发在脑后扎成小小的一束，看他浓密的睫毛在阳光中微微颤动并用阴影盖住了下面的眼睛。  
伊万忽然有种微妙的感觉。好像走在身边的不是偷了自己手机的贼，而是一个，怎么说呢……  
一个恋人？  
这个想法让伊万吓了一跳；毕竟他有一个可爱的未婚妻，此前他从未想过自己是不是真的爱她——或者说，他觉得自己应该是爱着的——直到看到这个少年，他看见了另一种生活，才知道自己的人生是多么苍白，包括爱情。

“呃，我想，你对你的生活并不那么满意？”伊万尴尬地打破沉默。  
王耀略迟疑地抬起头来：“是的……”  
“那也许你能说说，你希望拥有怎样的生活？或者说，具体些，你的社区——怎样才是你理想中的社区？”  
“呃……”王耀迟疑着；伊万有些奇怪，他以为王耀是有了一些想法才来找他的。  
“随便说说就好。我看见你的妹妹收藏的那些照片，就像好莱坞那些豪宅一样：蓝天，草地，游泳池，火热的阳光……”  
“那太遥远了。”王耀打断了他。“小女孩的幻想总是不切实际的。”  
“那你呢？我敢打赌你也有一些理想化的东西；你只是害怕嘲笑。”伊万看见王耀忽然抬起头来，嘴唇轻微地颤抖着。  
“可这有用吗。”王耀的声音激动得发颤。“你们这种住在落地窗前的学院派怎么能明白……在这儿你得学会说脏话打群架才能生活下来，谈理想？没有人在乎！你只会得到嘲笑！你是改变不了这种地方的。”  
伊万把手放在王耀的肩膀上试图抑制他的颤抖，而王耀直接扑进伊万怀里像是轻微地抽泣。伊万不知哪来的勇气用力把他抱紧并凑近他的耳朵说一些安慰的话，尽管他内心的一些既定思维正在逐渐被打破。  
现在的伊万·布拉金斯基忽然感到人生充满悲伤与柔情。他沉醉其中，所以没有发现小巷中隐藏的相机。

几天后伊万收到一封电邮，里面是那天他与王耀一起的照片。拍照人的角度选得很好以至于看起来就像他与另一个女孩子在大街上拥吻。  
电邮的最后写着一句话：“如果不想让你可爱的未婚妻看到这些的话，忘了那只手机吧。”

八、  
“你怎么了？”基尔漫不经心地问王耀：他看起来已经神游很久了。  
“……”王耀轻轻吐出一口气。“基尔，你有想过未来吗？”  
“……未来太麻烦了。”基尔耸耸肩。  
王耀沉默着。只剩下小小的篝火噼啪的燃烧声和周围人呼吸的起伏。  
“看起来，你正在思考这个麻烦的东西？”  
“我只是想想……想想看这个地方的垃圾会被清理干净再铺上一层草皮，在街角种上树；或许会有一个小小的公园，在春季有我叫不上名字的花开放……然后所有的房子都变得干净明亮，有巨大的落地窗，正对着街心公园……”  
王耀傻傻地笑起来；基尔也笑了，笑得上气不接下气。  
“不错。”基尔擦擦眼角笑出的泪。“真不错。”  
接着笑声渐渐平息。沉默再次笼罩。  
“……”王耀起身。“我该走了。”  
基尔拿起啤酒，含混不清地嗯了一声。  
独自一人的时候，王耀再次想起那天与伊万，阳光是那么充足以致他不敢抬头。  
他不想再看见肮脏的地面。在无人的小巷中将头高高昂起。黑色狭窄的缝隙中泄露一片模糊的星空。  
王耀知道，他的生活被打碎了，再怎么骗自己也无法甘心了。

就在这时，一队穿着制服的人从巷口经过前往基尔他们所在的地方。  
王耀的血液瞬间凝固。  
他报警了。

九、  
伊万再次听见这个名字出现在访客名单上。这次他没有妥协出门，而是让王耀到了他的办公室。  
面前的男孩低着头一言不发。伊万没停下手中的活儿。  
“为什么不把那些照片发给我‘可爱的未婚妻’呢？”伊万的声音听起来充满讽刺。  
王耀忽然从包里掏出什么放到伊万的桌上——那是他的手机。  
“手机还给你……我很抱歉……给你造成的困扰我很抱歉……”男孩的声音听起来都带上了哭腔，“拍照是我的主意……请你放过基尔他们……他们没偷你的手机……”  
“可他们也都是些不务正业的小混混罢了。”伊万挑起眉毛。  
“可他们还能干什么呢……”王耀攥紧了衣角。“他们看不到除了这样还能有什么可以够得着的生活。”  
伊万的笔一下一下地点着桌面。办公室里只剩下规律的敲击声。  
“你的手很快。”伊万忽然开口。  
王耀略惊讶地抬头。  
“那帮我打一份文件吧。”伊万把一个文件夹扔到他怀里，并将桌上的电脑转向他。  
王耀有些犹豫地开始工作；一开始他的手指就像打了结一样，可后来它们就在键盘上飞了起来。  
同样飞起来的还有他的心。  
那是一份设计规划综述。  
巷子里的绿化。街心公园。干净整洁的橱窗。有落地窗的房子。

当免费劳力劳作的时候伊万找到了阿尔。  
“早前约定好的投资商反悔了……”阿尔一脸疲惫。“他说这个项目明显赚不到钱，你总不能指望那些非法移民和小商贩能买起独栋别墅，可他们又不可能被驱逐干净；这样一来有钱人也不会想住在一个乱糟糟的地方。”  
“可你必须想点办法。”伊万皱起眉头，语气不容置疑。  
“不行……我是不行了……”阿尔摆摆手。“没有投资，还能有什么呢。”  
“那我们去申请政府的资金？”伊万。“市政建设，市容改造。还能解决那些游手好闲的青少年的就业问题。”  
“……”阿尔思考了一阵。“听起来也许可行。但跟政府打交道可不简单，谁去？”  
“我去说服他们。”  
“太棒了。”阿尔哈哈笑了出来。“我还真没想到，你竟然这么认真；我还以为你会庆幸脱离了我强加给你的任务呢。”  
“你还是一如既往地讨人厌。”伊万笑着耸肩。“只是因为我碰着了不讨人厌的人罢了。”  
伊万总想起手机上王耀那略微羞涩的欣喜表情。  
那个人粗暴地进入了他平淡无奇的生活，将他以前看见生活的完美面具打破；可就在他怒不可遏的时候，那人隐忍的善良和对美好的向往却让他柔软下来，并重新审视自己的生活。  
那帮小混混还算是罪有应得，谁让他们出这种敲诈的馊主意；不过反正一些牛肉和啤酒也不能让他们在拘留所里呆上几个月。伊万想。  
还有娜塔。我得好好重新想一想我们的关系了。

十、  
在王家为了即将到来的改建工程搬家的时候，王耀收到了一个包裹。里面是一只手机。  
王耀依旧略心虚地躲到房间里。一条新的信息显示着那个熟悉的名字。

你应该在这个黎明和每一个黎明  
从乡村的睡梦中醒来  
你的信仰就像循规蹈矩的太阳  
在呐喊，永不死亡

几个月之后，伊万在工地上的简易工棚中看见了电脑上手机自动上传的照片。  
在背景的树木葱茏前，两根手指夹住一个学院中常用的房屋模型。  
炫目的阳光照射到模型小小的落地窗上。


End file.
